¿nos conocemos?
by aisisres
Summary: Summary: ¿es raro que algunas cosas te parezcan conocidas? pero sin embargo no recuerdas haberlas visto nunca en esta vida. O al menos que la hayas visto en otra ¿no?
1. la vida pasada

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp excepto la historia ya que es creación mía.**_

_**Summary: ¿es raro que algunas cosas te parezcan conocidas? pero sin embargo no recuerdas haberlas visto nunca en esta vida. O al menos que la hayas visto en otra ¿no?**_

_**¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**_

_**Por: Aisisres**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**La vida pasada**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra Siglo XIX, se podía escuchar la batalla en su preámbulo a lo lejos.**_

_**El olor a muerte y perdición se podía sentir en el aire todo estaba destrozado no había duda alguna que este seria el fin aunque ellos no lo quisieran aceptar.**_

_**Por que lo que muere al ultimo es la esperanza pero esta vez era alguien, mas una persona que era amada por muchas personas una joven maga, de cabellos negros, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes en los que siempre se podía ver la esperanza pero esta vez solo se podía ver el dolor que ella sentía y que estaba por dar paso a su muerte después de haber luchado con todas sus energías de dar todo a pesar de que nada recibía. Pero lo hacia por sus seres queridos, seres que siempre la apoyaron en todos los momentos, y ahora estaba decidida que lo haría por ellos aun que muriera pero después de un gran ataque que recibió su promesa se cumpliría.**_

_**Ya desplazada de la pelea por alguien que protegía su cuerpo y alma ambos moribundos**_

_**Decidió abrir los ojos con la única esperanza de ver a aquella persona ese alguien que le brindo muchos momentos felices que ahora luchaba por protegerla ese alguien era su persona mas especial su querido Leonardo que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para ello.**_

_**-Sara ¡-grito el al verla caer casi inconsciente después de haber realizado un conjuro para poder sellar el poder de su atacante, **_

_**-No podrán des hacerse de mil tan fácilmente – gritaba su enemigo**_

_**-volveré dentro de tres siglos y cumpliré mi promesa de destruirlos- y mientras el decía esa profecía había atacado a Sara**_

_**- así no podrás hacer nada querida Sara volveré-y con esto ultimo quedo totalmente sellado en una especie de carta, pero aun así su guerreros quedaron luchando pero poco a poco fueron destruidos por Leonardo que protegía a Sara y sus demás compañeros de batalla dos hombres que no se podían identificar, dos jóvenes mujeres, una especie de ángel y lo que parecía ser un león con alas pero estos de igual forma no se podían identificar por ella ni siquiera a la persona de nombre Leonardo a quien ella sabia que quería y solo escuchaba unas cuantas palabras ya que todo se estaba volviendo sombrío y obscuro.**_

_**-¿te encuentras bien Sara?-pregunto el de forma preocupada**_

_**-veras que pronto estarás bien –decía el de forma amable para que no percibiera el miedo que tenia por perderla**_

_**-sabes….que eso…no…va a…. suceder querido-decía de forma cortada debido a que estaba apunto de morir**_

_**-no digas eso-decía el de forma triste**_

_**-deja de decir esas cosas amiga-se escucho una voz femenina pero cuando trato de mirarla no pudo hacerlo ya que había muchas sombras y no pudo observar su rostro. **_

_**-toma…esto…querido…es…mi…amuleto…siempre…recuer….dame….que…ri do…..te…a….mo-y ella fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco para siempre.**_

_**-noooo¡ porque, porque –decía desesperadamente-solo me queda una opción pero con tal de volverla a ver la ahora, no importa que no me recuerde quiero volver a verla-el era un joven de cabello color negro y destellos cafés con unos profundos ojos ámbar pero no se notaba debido a las sombras, tomo de las manos ya frías de su esposa muerta el amuleto y deposito un beso en sus labios y se levanto con los amuletos (uno era de el ambos de metal de solo el contorno de una luna con un sol y el de ella una estrella en medio de un sol y una luna)**_

_**-yo invoco el poder de los cuatro elementos uniendo los talismanes de la creación de mi magia para poder crear este hechizo de reencarnación-un rayo de luz bajo desde el cielo iluminándolo solamente a el **_

–_**necesito que mi esposa, los elegidos de esta batalla y yo reencarnemos para dentro de tres siglos con el único propósito de destruir al señor de las tinieblas que decidió volver para ese entonces y cumplir su amenaza-después se escuchó una voz gruesa distinta al de el**_

_**-cumpliré lo que quieres pero solo a cambio de que cuando tu encuentres a tu esposa ella no te recordara y solo su poder será la única ayuda para recuperar sus recuerdo y tendrás que reunir a todos los elegidos para luchar contra el enemigo y el poder delas cartas junto con sus guardianes y tu deberás morir ahora- dicho esto ultimo el termino tirado muerto aun lado de su esposa.**_

_**SIGLO XXI año 2012 tomoeda Japón**_

_**Todo se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad en la habitación de una chica de 18 años que se encontraba dormida en la única cama que ahí se encontraba pero la paz y tranquilidad se esfumarían gracias al despertador de la chica de ojos verdes que tres minutos después de haber soñado se despierta tan repentina mente que cae de la cama.**_

_**-hoeeee…-se escucha en toda la casa **_

_**-porque tuve que haber soñado eso me recuerda algo pero no se que es, siento como si yo hubiera estado ahí pero solo ha sido un sueño, pero sobretodo pienso que yo conocía a esas personas a pesar de no haberlas visto antes pero no importa- se levanta y mira hacia el despertador**_

_**-hay, no ya es demasiado tarde tengo que irme o llegare tarde a la escuela- se levanta y se dirige al baño para bañarse pero antes de que tocara se abre la puerta dándole un golpe en la cara que la deja tira da en el suelo**_

_**-hoeee- y del baño sale un joven alto de cabellos obscuros y mirada del obscura del mismo color que su cabello de unos 25 años**_

_**-pareciera que a los monstruos le gusta dormir en el piso ¿o no es así? monstruo- la chica se levanta del suelo donde había permanecido durante todo ese rato sobándose la cara**_

_**-¿que dijiste? ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo-el chico se va y le dice –papa salió hoy temprano y regresara tarde nos dejo el desayuno preparado- y mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía por la puerta le dijo -yo volveré tarde así que tu prepararas la cena-y sakura asiente desde arriba pero antes de salir le dijo-y no quemes la casa monstruo-y salió**_

_**-¡que no soy un monstruo¡-la chica reanudo su camino hacia el baño donde salió en 20 minutos y bajo las escaleras corriendo-se me hace tarde¡ demonios-desayuno tan rápido que casi se atraganta con la comida-me ahogo-dijo golpeándose el pecho y se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta no sin antes despidiéndose de un retrato que se encontraba en un mueble era una mujer joven de ojos verdes hermosa de piel blanca y muy parecida a ella a excepción que ella tenia cabellos grisáceos y muy largos y ella lo tiene de un castaño claro y un poco mas debajo de los hombros y su piel no están blanca, después de despedirse de ella con un- adiós mama vuelvo pronto-se coloco sus zapatos y se fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al instituto Seijo donde una joven de su misma edad pero esta de cabellos negros y ojos azules y piel sumamente blanca la espera**_

_**-sakura por aquí-ella la escucha y se dirige hacia donde esta**_

_**-buenos días Tomoyo como estas, me parece que hoy e llegado algo temprano ¿no?-le saluda la castaña**_

_**-buenos días sakura si e incluso me sorprendiste ya que casi siempre llegas tarde-le contesta**_

_**-¿nos vamos?**_

_**La amatista asiente y se dirigen hacia su salón y en el transcurso sakura le platica a Tomoyo sobre el"sueño" que tuvo esa noche-entonces ¿tu morías en ese sueño?- le cuestiono**_

_**- bueno algo así ya que al mismo tiempo yo estaba ahí y lo podía ver desde lejos-le contesto recordándolo**_

_**-pero ese sueño ya lo habías tenido verdad?-ella asiente**_

_**-pero lo raro es que había más personas ahí una especie de ángel y un león con alas- **_

_**-pero tu reconoces sus rostros?-ella le miro confundida-me refiero que si los volvieras a ver los reconocerías?-ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo**_

_**-no por que todo estaba muy obscuro solo recuerdo que había una mujer llamada Sara un hombre quien la llamaba desesperadamente e igualmente otra mujer de cabello muy largo muy parecido al tu yo y otro hombre con anteojos y también había otras personas que estaban ahí pero no los recuerdo muy bien-entonces Tomoyo la miro sorprendida y le pregunto**_

_**-dices entonces que esa mujer de cabello largo ¿se parecía a mi?-sakura negó nuevamente**_

_**-no solo en el cabello por que su rostro no lo podía ver-entonces Tomoyo la miro triste**_

_**-entonces no recuerdas a nadie ni siquiera al hombre que te llamab… perdón quise decir que llamaba a la tal Sara?-ella negó y le pregunto**_

_**-¿por que te interesa tanto si ya te había contado del sueño? solo que a diferencia solo había cosas diferentes-y le miro de forma como si sospechara de algo**_

_**-no es nada-dijo como si estuviera ocultando algo y cambiando el tema-mejor démonos prisa si no llegaremos tarde-dijo ya echándose a correr**_

_**-espera Tomoyo ¿porque no me contestas? ni que fuera algo tan importante-dijo ya alcanzando a su amiga entrando al salón-dime Tomoyo-insistió**_

_**-no es nada descuida sakura-dijo dándole un sonrisa-y empujándola– mejor vallamos nos a sentar si no el profesor nos llamara la atención –encaminándola a su asiento **_

–_**okey Tomoyo pero actúas muy rara pero sabes que si tienes algún problema con algo no olvides contar conmigo-Tomoyo la miro raro**_

_**-¿que dices? ¿de que estas hablando? no me pasa nada malo no estabas insistiendo con lo del sueño?-sakura la mira confundida**_

_**-el sueño ¿Cuál sueño? A ya mi sueño no yo se que a ti te gustan cosas de ese tipo lo pensé después pero luego actuaste rara-y Tomoyo suspiro de alivio y agradeció internamente que su prima y mejor amiga fuera muy despistada **_

_**-no te preocupes por que me pase algo malo a mi, además sabes que no te ocultaría nada y si llegase a pasar algo malo serias la primera en saberlo sakura-y le sonrió de manera sincera**_

_**- pero como desde hace mas de un mes estas muy pensativa creo que fue a partir que te conté sobre esos sueños y por eso pensé que era mi culpa y por la misma razón te pregunte- Tomoyo le sonrió y le dijo **_

–_**no es por eso es que ….-dijo inventando una excusa por su comportamiento raro-es que me emocionan tanto esa historia de tu sueño que me entristece que no recuerdes nada mas-sakura estaba por no creerle pero después pensó que era verdad por que esos sueños eran muy parecidos a los cuentos que a su amiga le gustaban que eran de magia y no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa nerviosa de su amiga –así que mejor me voy a sentar sakurita **_

– _**se despidió y ya sentada en su escritorio dijo de forma triste en voz muy baja que nadie pudo escuchar – no es nada pero solo me decepciona que aun no lo recuerdes pronto, espero que el nos encuentre rápido antes de que el vuelva, aunque pensándolo bien es bueno que empieces a recordar tan siquiera, algo ojala y el vuelva y se enamoren de nuevo pero aunque el te encontrara y estuvieran felices,-suspira de forma triste- yo también espero que mi querido este aquí pronto por que aunque esta sea otra vida aun lo amo-dijo para que después llegara el profesor **_

_**-Siéntense todos vamos a comenzar la clase**_

…_**..**_

_**Ya estoy aquí-dijo un joven de dieciocho años muy apuesto de de buena figura, de cabellos castaños obscuro y de unos ojos ámbar profundos y una piel blanca pero un poco bronceada **_

_**-solo espero que aquí pueda encontrarte querida Sara o al menos encontrar algo en Londres la ciudad donde empezó todo, pero espero que sigas siendo igual para que me sea mas fácil- dijo el joven chino viendo hacia afuera por una ventana en un lujoso edificio desde su departamento **_

_**-si tan solo supiera como eres ahora por que antes me había ido guiando con tu apariencia de antes pero hasta que me di cuenta que tu podrías ser diferente –y sonríe para después continuar con una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro-pero no hay duda de que sin importar como luzcas, por que aun te amo y me volvería a enamorar de ti-se detuvo y borro la sonrisa de su rastro y golpeo la pared con desesperación**_

_**-pero aun no me puedo perdonar el a verte dejado morir así sin siquiera haber hecho alguna cosa para poder evitarlo y ni siquiera puedo encontrar o sentir el poder de kerberos para encontrarte, mejor salgo a buscarte en lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo-se puso la chaqueta y salió pero al salir de el edificio choco con lo que parecía ser un hombre**_

_**-discúlpeme- se escucho de parte del joven con el que había chocado**_

_**-no se disculpe fue mi culpa -volviendo a ver al sujeto con el que había chocado en un perfecto ingles-y se fue y el joven con el que había chocado dijo**_

_**-me parece que al fin nos encontramos de nuevo viejo amigo-y sonrió enigmáticamente **_

…

_**Después de encaminarse con Tomoyo al ir a su casa sakura regreso a su casa y encontró en la mesa de centro un libro color rojo con un león en la portada y un sol lo levanta y mira que detrás tiene un símbolo de un círculo encerrando a un sol y a una luna**_

_**Y debajo de este una luna menguante con alas y al momento de tocarlo comenzó a brillar y de el salieron dos figuras un joven casi de la misma edad que su hermano de cabellos grises y piel blanca y ojos color miel y lo que parece ser un muñeco de felpa de color amarillo y alas blancas en su espalda y en el momento en que sienten su presencia se inclinan ante ella- ama en que podemos servirle-le dice el hombre de cabellos grisáceos**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Como es que salieron de ese libro?-dijo una sakura al borde de un colapso nervioso**_

_**-somos tu guardianes ama Sara que acaso no nos recuerdas?-ellos seguían aun con la cabeza gacha y al enderezarla se sorprenden**_

_**-pero quien eres tu donde esta nuestra ama-responde el que parece un muñeco**_

_**-yo que voy a saber ustedes están en mi casa- grita sakura al no entender la situación**_

…_**Era una nueva mañana y el tenia que ir a su nueva escuela ya que apenas el día que llego se la paso buscando a ver si encontraba a alguien de sus muy antiguos conocidos y ya que había llegado muy tarde de su viaje, no alcanzo llegar a la escuela y ese día tenia pensado ir se quedaría en Londres durante seis meses y si no encontraba a nadie se iría a la capital de Japón, Tokio a continuar su búsqueda pero camino a su nueva escuela tenia el presentimiento que encontraría algo, antes de entrar a su nuevo salón de clases pudo percibir una presencia mágica muy familiar y fue entonces cuando entro a su nuevo salón de clases que se dio cuenta de algo, su mirada se dirigió a un joven de cabello negro ojos azules y lentes –Edward…**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic y espero recibir su apoyo. **_

_**Espero sus opiniones en los reviews.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización. **_

_**Aisisres **_


	2. Nada pasa dos veces de la misma forma

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp excepto la historia ya que es creación mía.**_

_**Summary: ¿es raro que algunas cosas te parezcan conocidas? pero sin embargo no recuerdas haberlas visto nunca en esta vida. O al menos que la hayas visto en otra ¿no?**_

_**¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**_

_**Por: Aisisres**_

_**Capitulo II: Nada pasa dos veces de la misma forma**_

_**Después de que el día anterior, todos se empezaron a gritar al no entender la situación sakura decidió levantarse un poco más temprano para dirigirse ala escuela y pensó en lo ocurrido esa tarde.**_

_**Flash back**_

_**-pero entonces si tu no eres mi ama ¿donde esta? por que si le hiciste algo te lo are pagar niña malcriada-dijo el que parecía muñeco poniéndose en posición de ataque**_

_**-yo no se donde esta tu ama y la que debería de preguntar soy yo-dijo sakura de forma agresiva –y además que están haciendo en mi casa y ¿como salieron de ese libro?**_

_**-eso ya lo habías preguntado niña tonta-dijo el muñeco**_

_**-aparte de que están en mi casa ¿me insultan? Muñeco-sakura estaba completamente histérica**_

_**-¿Que dijiste tonta?-dijo el muñeco con una vena en la frente**_

_**-Lo que escuchaste muñeco-sakura totalmente enojada**_

_**El joven de cabellos grises que había permanecido callado todo este tiempo trato de tranquilizarlos -vamos kerberos no te enojes mejor platiquemos-pero kerberos en lugar de escucharlo siguió discutiendo **_

_**-veras que aquí no hay ningún muñeco-y en ese momento el se enrollo con sus alas en lo que parecía ser un capullo y al terminar se veía exactamente igual-pero… ¿que paso? por que no tengo mi verdadera forma yue-**_

_**-No lo se pero lo mejor será a que se asienten nuestros podres y buscar a nuestra ama ya que apenas salimos del libro- kerberos asintió y sakura solo los miraba confundida **_

_**-de que ¿están hablando?-pregunto sakura ya que no entendía la situación**_

_**-¿sientes alguna presencia mágica que este cerca que nos pueda ayudar para localizar a nuestra ama kerberos?-dijo yue ignorando la pregunta de sakura**_

_**-no pero, entonces concentrémonos yue- y entonces cerraron sus ojos y los abrieron al mismo instante señalando a sakura**_

_**-tu tienes poderes pero aun son muy débiles ¿tu viste a la persona que abrió el libro?-y sakura asintió**_

_**-si fui yo-tras estas palabras ambos palidecieron**_

_**-entonces tu fuiste eso quiere decir que tu tienes bastantes poderes pero los ocultas sin percibirlo-entonces sakura lo miraba como si no entendiera**_

_**-¿que yo tengo poderes? pero acaso ¿estoy enloqueciendo?, no ya se esto solo es un sueño de esos locos que he tenido últimamente pero no recuerdo haberme dormido tal vez si me pellizco podre despertarme-entonces sakura empezó a darse muchos pellizcos-pero no funciona entonces si me volví loca-decía de manera alarmada-ya que estoy viendo a un peluche volador y un joven que ni si quiera conozco no, no pude ser-dijo sakura totalmente desconcertada**_

_**-oye tranquilízate y toma asiento ama-dijo yue haciendo que sakura se sentara en el sofá de la sala**_

_**-que dijiste como puedes llamarla de esa forma ¿que no recuerdas a Sara nuestra ama?-dijo kerberos demasiado desconcertado **_

_**-claro que aun la recuerdo pero es obvio que si ella abrió el libro es nuestra nueva ama kerberos-dijo yue con la calma que siempre solía usar cuando estaba en su falsa identidad **_

_**-entonces todo esta arruinado… pero si eres nuestra nueva ama-dijo a sakura quien aun continuaba en el sillón sentada poniéndoles atención-tendrás que aprender a utilizar tu magia ¿cierto yue?-el asintió-así que manos ala obra- **_

_**-pero antes-dijo sakura levantándose rápidamente dejando a ambos desconcertados-tengo que hacer la cena-(y ellos tuvieron una caída estilo anime)**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_**-Y después de preparar la cena recuerdo que tuve que practicar duro y esconder a ambos en mi habitación para que mi hermano ni mi papá sospecharan algo- y ella tuvo que dormir en el suelo por cederle la cama a yue para no ser descortés y kerberos en un cajón-creo que hoy también llegare un poco temprano a la escuela- se levanto y se estiro un poco**_

_**-¡Oye!-sakura dio un respingo debido al grito de kerberos-tengo mucha hambre ama sakura-dijo el pequeño guardián**_

_**-me espantaste-dijo sakura con una mano en el pecho- y te dije que no me llames ama kerberos ya que si vamos a convivir diario creo que deberíamos ser amigos y solo llámame sakura ¿si?-dijo regalándole una sonrisa**_

_**-okey sakura pero… ¡aun tengo hambre!-sakura no hizo mas que bajar y dirigirse al refrigerador para llevar tres pastelillos **_

_**-debo darme prisa o si no llegare tarde –y subió las escaleras muy rápidamente-toma kero-el solo la miro confundido-a es que pensé que kerberos es un nombre muy largo para alguien tan pequeño como tu así que ahora serás ¡kero-chan! ¿Si?-dijo ofreciéndole un pastelillo**_

_**-esta bien pero dices eso por que aun tengo mi falsa identidad pero cuando recupere mi verdadera forma te sorprenderás–dijo kero teniendo una pose de soberbia**_

_**-esta bien pero… ¿cuando será eso?-pregunto sakura **_

_**-pues cuando tu puedas cambiar las cartas y a nosotros también-dijo kero-pero donde esta el libro, quiero que me lo muestres lo bueno es que no se liberaron las cartas del libro en el momento en que lo tocaste cierto yue-el joven de cabellos grises que apenas había despertado asintió**_

_**-pero recuerda nada pasa dos veces de la misma forma kerberos-**_

_**-¿dos veces? Pero… ¿que acaso esto ya había sucedido antes kero?-**_

_**-si pero hace mucho tiempo ¿en que año estamos ahora?-**_

_**-en el 2012- dijo con simpleza sakura**_

_**-¡¿EL DOS MIL DOCE? Pero entonces ya han pasado tres siglos desde aquello-dijo kerberos alarmado**_

_**-¿tres siglos? ¿De que hablan? Yue – **_

_**-de algo muy importante pequeña pero eso es algo que hablaremos después ahora date prisa o si no llegaras tarde a la escuela- -por cierto ¿en que año vas pequeña?**_

_**-es cierto lo había olvidado por completo-dijo iniciando su rutina diaria de correr por todas partes- voy en tercero de preparatoria eso quiere decir que dentro de poco iré ala universidad- y luego se dirigió ala escuela. Y en el camino iba muy pensativa,**_

_**-¿pero?...le contare a Tomoyo sobre esto ¿o no? la verdad esto es muy raro ayer sabia que era una chica cualquiera pero ahora se que tengo poderes mágicos- suspiro de manera desanimada y después llego a la escuela donde estaba una alegre Tomoyo esperándola**_

_**-buenos días sakura- dijo con una gran sonrisa- pero te sucede algo te vez un poco desanimada amiga ¿que sucede?-dijo observándola de manera suspicaz**_

_**-buenos días no me pasa nada tommy-chan solo estoy pensando en algo luego te contare pero ahora démonos prisa que llegaremos tarde-dijo tomándola de la mano y echándose a correr. Luego de su carrera por no llegar tarde ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares Tomoyo al lado de ella ambas en los penúltimos logares de las dos ultimas filas al fondo (igual que en el anime) y llego el profesor**_

_**-buenos días a todos el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero el viene de Londres Inglaterra pasa su nombre es:-sakura se quedo mirándolo ya que el recordaba alguien pero no sabia bien quien era el era un joven alto bien parecido de cabello negro ojos cafés y tez blanca-hiroshi kimura**_

_**-buenos días espero que seamos buenos compañeros – comento dirigiéndose a sakura**_

_**-kimura siéntate detrás de daidoji, daidoji levanta la mano-**_

_**-bueno comencemos la clase-dijo el profesor mientras tomaba algunas cosas de su escritorio**_

_**-buenos días- dijo hiroshi a sakura-cual es tu nombre-**_

_**-sakura kinomoto-**_

_**-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-sakura asintió- y tu llámame por el mío- y se fue a sentar**_

_**-(este chico se ve que es muy amable e incluso es guapo) pensó sakura**_

_**-(este no creo que sea el, maldito descarado y no siento muy buena energía provenir de el lo mantendré lo mas alejado de sakura posible no me cae nada bien)-pensó Tomoyo en el mismo momento en el que le ofrecía una sonrisa falsa a hiroshi**_

…

_**Touya se levanto ese día un poco mas tarde de lo normal ya que ese día no iría a trabajar entonces se dispuso a hacer sus tareas pero en eso escucho sonidos raros que provenían de la habitación de sakura **_

_**-¿Quien anda ahí?- dijo al abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba ahí-pero ¿que asen aquí?**_

…_**.**_

_**El estaba sentado en el césped de su nueva escuela tratando de ver si al chico que había visto esa mañana era su mejor amigo de su otra vida no lo podía creer cuando lo vio y sintió la presencia mágica de su antiguo amigo**_

_**-solo verlo me confundí ya que luce tan diferente y parece como si el no me recordara – entonces cerro sus ojos y sintió que alguien caminaba así el-que es lo que quieres-dijo de forma grosera ya que no estaba de buen humor**_

_**-solo quería hablar contigo Leonardo-dijo el con una forma muy casual**_

_**Entonces el abrió los ojos-que fue lo ¿que dijiste? Entonces tú eres Edward**_

_**-¿me hablas a mi? -Dijo volteando a todas partes- pero si yo me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa mucho gusto li-dijo como si nada**_

…

_**Las horas habían pasado y ellas estaban el descanso sentadas en una banca comiendo su almuerzo**_

_**-Oye Tomoyo y que carrera piensas estudiar-pregunto sakura**_

_**-mmm… no lo se tal vez de repostería seria algo lindo no crees y así podría seguir con los negocios que tiene mama en diferentes partes de tomoeda pero pienso irme a Tokio ya que ahí esta la universidad donde quiero estudiar y tu sakura-**_

_**-yo informática contable y administrativa para no tener que buscar mucho un empleo y trabajar en una empresa seria mas fácil pero también tendría que irme a Tokio y rentar un departamento ya que no podría ir desde tomoeda a Tokio diariamente-**_

_**-que gran idea sakura que tal si trabajamos en la tienda que mi mama tiene en Tokio y así tendríamos dinero para que entre las dos pagáramos un departamento y así viviríamos juntas y además en el campus donde yo iría creo que esta esa carrera sakurita-**_

_**-eso es genial Tomoyo-pero sakura de repente recordó que tenia que decirle a Tomoyo sobre que tiene poderes mágicos- oye sabes Tomoyo…**_

_**-dime sak –**_

_**-después de clases podrías ir a mi casa tengo que decirte algo importante-**_

_**-Okey sakura pero ahora vayámonos al salón- dijo levantándose ambas**_

_**-si-pero en el momento en el que sakura se levanto se tropezó con alguien-lo siento-**_

_**-no tienes por que sentirlo sakura esta bien – dijo hiroshi con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a sakura-tengo que irme nos vemos en el salón sakura, daidoji-**_

_**-si hasta luego kimura-dijo Tomoyo un poco molesta **_

_**-adiós hiroshi –dijo sakura tímidamente**_

_**Y entonces el se alejo**_

_**-sakura no te estará gustando el hiroshi ese ¿verdad?-pregunto Tomoyo molesta **_

_**-¡que! ¡¿Pero como dices eso Tomoyo?-dijo sakura completamente roja**_

_**-entonces por qué te sonrojaste, ¿sabes? ese tipito no me cae nada bien y te aconsejo que te alejes de el por favor sakura solo lo hago por tu bien ¿si?-**_

_**-Esta bien tommy pero creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad ya que actúa muy amable conmigo-**_

_**-esta bien sakura te apoyare pero si te hace daño yo me encargare de el con mis propias manos-dijo Tomoyo de una forma malvada**_

_**-es…esta bien Tomoyo pero no actúes de esa forma que me das miedo-Tomoyo solo rio –mejor vallamos al salón –**_

_**-claro-**_

…

_**-¿pero como entraron aquí?... si sakura los ve... –dijo Touya muy alarmado**_

_**-Para amigo que sakura ya nos vio y es nuestra nueva ama- dijo yue con calma**_

_**-pero como entonces todo se esta cumpliendo, pero como te ocultaremos y el peluche donde esta-**_

_**-estoy aquí y no soy ningún peluche- dijo kero saliendo de un cajón**_

_**-entonces eso quiere decir que ella ya ha descubierto sus poderes- -pero sin embargo creo que aun no recuerda nada cierto yuki-**_

_**-es cierto-dijo Yukito y de pronto asimilo lo dicho por Touya- parece como si hubiese sido ayer cuando me llamabas de esa forma Toya-**_

_**-pero en esa época nos habíamos encontrado en situaciones diferentes – comento Touya distraídamente -tendremos que hacer un plan ya que tu no te puedes quedar aquí en la habitación de mi hermana-**_

_**-lose pero como lo haremos-**_

_**-¡tengo una idea!-dijo kero sorprendiéndolos a ambos**_

_**-y cual es tu idea kerberos-dijo yuki**_

_**-como sakura es tan distraída podremos decirle que tu hallaste una forma para ir ala escuela y te encontraste con su hermano y se hicieron amigos y le dijiste que era de otro país y que no tenias donde quedarte y que tu le comentaste que había una habitación disponible en la casa y que se podría quedar aquí y así no estaría tan alejado de ella ¿entendieron?-**_

_**-si- dijeron al unisonó ambos**_

_**-pero… ¿creen que funcione?**_

_**-no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos-dijo Yukito**_

_**-esta bien pero si sale todo mal será culpa del peluche-dijo Touya con tono de desprecio**_

…_**.**_

_**Después de un momento de silencio Shaoran decidió hablar**_

_**-disculpa mi torpeza te confundí con alguien mas- dijo Shaoran restándole importancia **_

_**-esta bien - - pero no te equivocaste ya que en mi otra vida me llamaba igual pero ahora soy Eriol y esta es otra vida Shaoran-**_

_**-pero entonces no me equivocaba si eres tu Edward- dijo sorprendido- si que eres diferente y donde esta Isabel por que se supone que este contigo y tal vez también este ella...-dijo de una forma acelerada **_

_**-okey tranquilízate recuerda que esta es otra vida y que no todo pasa de la misma manera ahora todo es diferente-**_

_**-entonces eso quiere decir que no tienes ni idea de donde están ambas ¿cierto?-**_

_**-si pero eso no quiere decir que la seguiré esperándola ¿o si?-**_

_**-pero como dices esas cosas si tu estabas enamorado de ella yo nunca me enamoraría de otra persona que no fuera Sara, Edward- dijo Shaoran de forma obvia **_

_**-eso quiere decir que aun la amas-**_

_**-por supuesto que si pero no entiendo como ya no puedes amar a Isabel o acaso te gusta alguien mas-**_

_**-por supuesto que no pero eso no quiere decir que cuando la vea me vuelva enamorar de ella y ella de mi y es el mismo caso contigo y con Sara como sabes que cuando la vuelvas a ver te enamoraras de ella y ella de ti o como sabes que cuando tu la veas ella no estará enamorada de otra persona como esas hay otras muchas opciones como que tu te enamores de otra persona antes de que la encuentres solo piénsatelo e incluso en la profecía no decía nada de que tu ella se enamorarían solo que la tendrás que buscar y de todas formas ella ni siquiera se acuerda de ti y que tal vez cuando se vuelvan a ver y todo termine ni siquiera serás alguien importante en su vida-dijo Eriol de forma que mato todas las esperanzas de su amigo**_

_**- recuerda que esto es otra vida que esta llena de muchas posibilidades y recuerda que ahora eres Li Shaoran y no Leonardo tienes otras cosas en que pensar-**_

_**-eso me recuerda cuando me fui de mi casa en Hong Kong estaba comprometido- dijo Shaoran pensativo**_

_**-ves así que ¿ahora que harás amigo?- pregunto la reencarnación de Edward**_

_**-no lo se… tal ves regrese a mi hogar-dijo Shaoran un tanto pensativo**_

_**-¿que estas diciendo? pero tenemos que cumplir la profecía – dijo completamente alarmado **_

_**-lose pero eso de que Sara me olvide me duele—creo que no lo podría soportar – dijo totalmente abatido **_

_**-igual a mí me duele que Isabel me olvide pero recuerda que es por el bien del mundo-dijo Eriol tratando de hacerlo razonar **_

_**-esta bien seguiré mi camino- - esta vez tengo que ir a Japón ¿vendrás conmigo Eriol? -pregunto decidido**_

_**-¡Claro! pero… no piensas irte ahora ¿o si?-pregunto Eriol al ver que su amigo no olvidaba algo**_

_**-¿porque?-dijo Shaoran confundido**_

_**-por que aunque seamos grandes hechiceros tenemos que ir ala escuela-**_

_**-lo había olvidado y por lo menos tendré que quedarme lo que queda de escuela, solo eso y nos iremos a Japón y haremos la universidad allá ¿de acuerdo?-**_

_**-claro- asintió Eriol**_

_**-ahora regresemos al salón- y se fueron**_

…

_**Ellas ya iban camino a la casa de sakura para que ella le dijera su secreto**_

_**-vamos a mi habitación Tomoyo para que veas la sorpresa –comento sakura cuando ingresaban a la casa- pero sakura fue la que se llevo una gran sorpresa **_

_**-Pero... ¿que pasa aquí?-pregunto sakura ya que al entrar se sorprendió al ver a su hermano platicando con ¿yue?**_

_**-monstruo ya llegaste te presento a mi amigo Yukito Tsukishiro el entro a trabajar donde yo y nos hicimos amigos el se quedara vivir aquí en la habitación que esta desocupada por lo que requiero que te comportes de buena forma y no actúes como un monstruo ¿esta bien?- sakura se quedo estupefacta en el momento en el que su hermano le presento a la falsa identidad de yue**_

_**-mucho gusto- dijo Yukito cerrándole el ojo a sakura para que comprendiera la mentira**_

_**-si mucho gusto mi nombre es sakura- dijo al fin saliendo de su estufectacion-y ella es Tomoyo daidoji mi prima-presentando a la susodicha**_

_**-mucho gusto joven Tsukishiro-dijo con una gran sonrisa el no supo que decir mas que sonreír el ya la conocía pero ¿a caso? ¿Seria ella?**_

_**-mucho gusto-solamente dijo el**_

_**-hermano subiré con Tomoyo al cuarto– -nos podrías avisar cuando la cena este lista-el asintió en silencio**_

_**Ya en la habitación de sakura**_

_**-pero tu conocías a ese joven antes no es cierto sakura- pregunta Tomoyo quien se dio cuenta del gesto que el joven hizo a sakura pero no había duda de que ella también lo conocía pero solo pregunto a sakura para comprobar algo **_

_**-bueno si pero…-y es interrumpida por kerberos**_

_**-sakura ya llegaste ¿me trajiste algo de comer?-pero en ese momento se queda completamente paralizado mirando a Tomoyo – pero ¿Qué haces aquí Isabel?- **_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Espero sus opiniones en los reviews.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización. **_

_**Aisisres**_


	3. aclaraciones

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp excepto la historia ya que es creación mía.**_

_**Summary: ¿es raro que algunas cosas te parezcan conocidas? pero sin embargo no recuerdas haberlas visto nunca en esta vida. O al menos que la hayas visto en otra ¿no?**_

_**¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**_

_**Por: Aisisres**_

_**Capitulo III: Aclaraciones **_

_**-Sakura pero… ¿que es esta cosa tan kawai? Y ¿por que me llama Isabel?-dijo Tomoyo aparentando sorpresa y entusiasmo**_

_**-pero que no me reconoces o que soy yo kerberos la bestia del sello-dijo kero sorprendido **_

_**-pero que sucede acaso tu la conoces- dijo sakura ya que no sabia lo que sucedía**_

_**-yo no tengo ni la menor idea de que me esta hablando aunque admito que es muy lindo este pequeño-Tomoyo trataba de sonar normal**_

_**-por supuesto que si nos conocemos sakura ella es Isabel la mejor amiga de Sara o lo que parece ser su reencarnación ya que ella no me recuerda pero no hay duda de que es su reencarnación ya que tiene la misma energía mágica que ella solo que esta un poco menos notable ya que es otra persona pero no hay duda de que es ella sakura aun tiene su esencia-dijo kero tratando de convencer a sakura **_

_**-pero si yo no te conozco pequeñín y mi nombre no es Isabel mi nombre es Tomoyo daidoji un placer soy la prima y mejor amiga de sakura- **_

_**-pero no estas espantada al parecer lo has tomado muy bien- dijo sakura sorprendida por su comportamiento**_

_**-Pero te lo explicare el es kerberos la bestia que cuida las cartas Clow y la persona que estaba haya abajo es yue el otro guardián -**_

_**-cartas Clow pero a que te refieres-**_

_**-Si Tomoyo yo te lo explicare todo-y entonces sakura le explico todo a Tomoyo **_

_**-Oh pero ¿y tu llave? podrías mostrármela–**_

_**-aquí esta –la llave tenia en la parte de arriba una especie de alas pequeñas que eran sostenidas por una especie de metal color cobre con rojo y donde nacen las alas un especie de botón rosa-**_

_**-¿Y que se supone que hace?-**_

_**-eso ya lo deberías saber tú ya que tienes magia –dijo kero un tanto enojado**_

_**-pero que dices kero Tomoyo no tiene magia-**_

_**-no que yo sepa-dijo Tomoyo soltando una risita**_

_**-tu no lo notas por que aun no aprendes a sentir presencias mágicas pero yo te enseñare- **_

_**-Esta bien -**_

_**-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en todo lo que te rodea respira profundo y sigue concentrándote ¿la sientes?- **_

_**-No, no siento nada- **_

_**-Concéntrate sakura tienes que sentirla- **_

_**-Si ya siento algo pero al parecer es de yue y hay otra pero no la reconozco ¿quien podrá ser? –**_

_**-sabes el lugar exacto donde esta- **_

_**Parece que en el piso de abajo-kero miro a Tomoyo con enojo **_

_**-bueno sakurita siento no tener poderes pero lo bueno es que tu aprendiste otra cosa no pero ahora muéstrame las cosas que haces con la llave-**_

_**-esta bien llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡libérate!- Y entonces su llave tomo forma de báculo-**_

_**-¡Guau pero que sorprendente!- **_

_**-Si la verdad yo también me sorprendí mucho y más aun cuando supe las cosas que podía hacer con ella con las cartas-**_

_**-¿Y que es lo que puedes hacer con ellas?-**_

_**-Bueno observa-sakura toma entre sus manos una carta del mazo y la avienta-flower –y entonces apareció una pequeña de dos coletas con un vestido rosa -llena de flores toda la habitación-y voló por todas partes e hizo aparecer flores por todas partes de diferentes colores**_

_**-Que maravilla sakura se ve que lograras hacer cosas asombrosas eso me da una magnifica idea puedo grabarte con mi cámara estilo y usaras vestidos que yo misma te confeccione –**_

_**-To, Tomoyo pero para que necesitare usar esos vestidos-**_

_**-sakura necesitara entrenar ¿no es así kerberos?-**_

_**-si obviamente-**_

_**-entonces cuando entrenes los usaras y así podre realizar grandiosas películas-dice con estrellas en los ojo mientras que a kero y a sakura les cae una gota de la cabeza**_

_**-bu, bueno creo que iréa ver como se encuentra yue así que si me permiten ahora regreso- dijo sakura tratando de escapar de la situación que ya veía venir**_

_**-Esta bien sakura y no olvides traerme algún postre –dijo kero desde la puerta y tras decir esto cerro la puerta **_

_**-Es hora que hablemos ya que yo no me tragare ese cuento tuyo- -¿eres si o no Isabel? **_

…_**.**_

_**Sakura se quedo muy sorprendida al ver que su hermano y yue se llevaban de maravilla no lo podía creer su hermano no era de esos que eran muy sociales y ella solamente estaba sentada en la sala observando lo bien que se llevaban ambos tenían una gran química y se veía que la cena quedaría esplendida ya que olía muy bien **_

_**-al parecer creo que sakura aun no se ha dado cuenta de que es la reencarnación de Sara ¿cierto toya? -.**_

_**-Así parece pero la única persona que podría aclarar todas las dudas seria Isabel no es así-**_

_**-veo que tu también te has dado cuenta de quien era ella- **_

_**-si lo supe en el primer momento en que la vi al igual que tu-**_

_**-la verdad me sorprendí mucho y lo hice ya que sakura cuenta con grandes poderes y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia-**_

_**-Si al parecer va acostar mucho trabajo que recuerde quien es pero al menos ya sus poderes se han desarrollado un poco más-**_

_**-si es lo que veo, a sakura le costara mucho trabajo hacer todo esto-**_

_**-a con que Sakura-comento divertido- al parecer ya no hay respeto hoy en día-**_

_**-Lo que pasa es que ella nos pidió a kerberos y a mí que no la llamáramos ama que solo le dijéramos sakura al parecer ella no ha perdido la bondad que la caracterizaba-**_

_**-Si pero ella no es tan igual a antes ahora es mucho mas distraída antes no se le escapaba ningún detalle de lo que pasaba era así algo como mas perceptiva antes ella e Isabel se parecían mucho- -eran grandes amigas ellas tres-dijo después de un momento**_

_**-ellas tres te refieres a tu esposa ¿no es así? al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambiaran con el tiempo ¿cierto? -**_

_**-Lo que pasa es que es imposible olvidar todo- **_

_**-Y aun la amas-**_

_**-La verdad no lo se no la e vuelto a ver desde hace mas de tres siglos crees que aun la ame- **_

_**-La verdad no lo se pero si ustedes no están juntos siempre encontraras alguna persona que te haga feliz-**_

_**-Al parecer ustedes dos se llevan muy bien no Yukito –dijo sakura apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina **_

_**-me espantaste monstruo no pensé que los monstruos fueran tan silenciosos al camina-r**_

_**-! Hermano ¡-**_

_**-No es cierto pequeña sakura pero que haces aquí aun no esta lista la cena -**_

_**-es que pensé que les podría ayudar en algo-comento sakura animada**_

_**-no ya esta casi todo listo-dijo Touya**_

_**-pero yo quiero ayudar- **_

_**-Touya dejemos que sakura-chan ayude no crees que seria buena idea- **_

_**-pero…-**_

_**-Así Isabel y kerberos podrán hablar a solas sobre el asunto recuerda que ella no debe saberlo-dijo yue bajando la voz para que sakura no los pudiera oír**_

_**-Esta bien-dijo Touya derrotado **_

_**-Sakura nos puedes ayudar- **_

_**-Genial-**_

…

_**Después de clases Eriol decidió invitar a Shaoran a su casa para que recordaran los viejos tiempos por así decirlo después de eso decidieron plantearse diferentes planes para que encontraran a los demás elegidos **_

_**-¿Y aquí no has podido encontrar a alguien Eriol?-**_

_**-No pero creo que con tu ayuda podríamos hacer algún avance-**_

_**-Si eso creo ya que somos mas-**_

_**-¿Mas? solo somos dos- **_

_**-Pero al menos podríamos empezar algo aquí ya que nos quedaremos por lo menos seis meses- **_

_**-Es cierto- **_

_**-Seis meses en los que no podremos hacer gran avance- **_

_**-Si -**_

_**-Seis meses donde casi no hay probabilidad de encontrar a alguien mas-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-Seis malditos meses donde de seguro algún patán estaría tratando de conquistar ala mujer que en alguna vez fue mi la paciencia**_

_**-Pero tranquilízate-dijo Eriol tomándolo por los hombros**_

_**-Pero como rayos quieres que me tranquilice esto es una-dijo soltándose del agarre de su amigo pero fue interrumpido por Eriol**_

_**-Espera amigo que poniéndote así no lograras nada-**_

_**-Es que no lo soporto todo esto es algo que no puedo aguantar mas pero debo terminar mis estudios si alguna vez quiero por lo menos formar una familia aunque con todo esto ya no se que va ser de mi-**_

_**-Se que esto no es nada alentador hermano pero es la realidad y tienes que empezar a aceptarla nada es igual y aunque pasen cosas malas yo estaré contigo amigo como en los viejos tiempos siempre contaras conmigo -**_

_**-Y tu conmigo-**_

_**-Sabes diciendo estas cosas nos parecemos a Sara y a Isabel –comento divertido**_

_**-Cierto Sara…-dijo Shaoran recordando por que estaba en esa situación**_

_**-Ya vamos a comer algo para que al menos se te olvide-dijo Eriol para tratar de que su amigo olvidara sus problemas**_

_**-No creo pero vamos- **_

_**Entonces salieron de la casa de Eriol**_

…_**..**_

_**Tomoyo estaba atrapada después de que sakura se fue pero era hora de que kerberos supiera la verdad**_

_**-Si lo soy pero…-**_

_**-Lo sabia, sabia que nunca me equivocaría aunque en un momento lo dude ya que con el paso de los años y de la reencarnación has logrado ser una buena actriz pero dime porque no lo quisiste aceptar hace un momento- **_

_**-Es que no lo podía hacer con sakura aquí –**_

_**-Y por que no podías hacer eso con sakura aquí si ella es nuestra nueva ama- **_

_**-Pero… ¿que no te has dado cuenta quien es ella kerberos?-**_

_**-no que ella es el enemigo-dijo kero alarmado**_

_**-nada de eso kerberos –dijo negando con la cabeza -pero me he dado cuenta de que aunque tu no cepas quien es o no te hallas dado cuenta tu le tienes cariño a pesar de que solo llevan un día conociéndose o no es así kero-chan-dijo en tono burlón**_

_**-bueno eso no es tu problema pero dime quien es- **_

_**-Bueno ella es la reencarnación de Sara- la bestia del sello al escuchar eso se quedo completamente impresionado**_

_**-pero como no me di cuenta como no pude reconocer a mi propia ama si hasta tiene el mismo color de ojos y ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza-dijo totalmente sorprendido**_

_**-Lose la verdad cuando éramos pequeñas yo tenia mis dudas pero conforme fuimos creciendo me di cuenta de que era ella-**_

_**-Si la verdad no se parece mucho pero creo que es obvio-**_

_**-Lo bueno es que pudimos encontrar a una parte del equipo- **_

_**-Si ya faltan pocos del equipo y has sabido algo sobre Leonardo -**_

_**-No y eso me preocupa mucho-**_

_**-¿Por qué?- **_

_**-Por que esta mañana llego un chico nuevo al salón y es un tanto extraño aparenta ser amable pero se que en su interior es un patán-**_

_**-Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestro problema -**_

_**E-s que a sakura le empieza atraer y sabes que eso no es nada bueno por que ella no se puede enamorar de el y lo sabes bien -**_

_**-Si eso es algo malo para nuestros planes- **_

_**-Si pero yo me encargare de alejarlo de sakura pero necesito mas ayuda abría que hablar con yue y con el hermano de sakura -**_

_**-Te refieres a Fernando -**_

_**-Si cierto que nos ayudaría mucho si hiciéramos una reunión para hacer planes-**_

_**-Si pero no ¿has intentado contactar a los demás?- **_

_**-La verdad lo he intentado pero ha sido nada lo que consigo y preferí quedarme aquí con sakura para poder ayudarla mas ya que si nos moviéramos seria igual la probabilidad de si nos quedábamos aquí de nada serviría que anduviéramos por todo el mundo persiguiéndonos tratando de seguir el rastro del otro no seria de mucha ayuda-**_

_**-y cuando piensas decirle todo a sakura-**_

_**-la verdad no lo se estamos en una situación difícil y la verdad no tenemos tiempo de esperar a que sakura entrene o recuerde es mejor hacerlo lo antes posible pero antes debemos hablar con su hermano y Yukito-**_

_**-esta bien–**_

_**-etas lista la cena – grito sakura al llegar provocando que ambos se espantaran –**_

_**-si sakura gracias- dijo Tomoyo**_

_**-pero vamos-dijo sakura sacándola de la habitación**_

_**-luego tendremos que hablar…- dijo kero en la habitación quedando solo**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Espero sus opiniones en los reviews.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización. **_

_**Les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic muchas gracias **_

_**Aisisres**_


	4. revelaciones

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp excepto la historia ya que es creación mía.**_

_**Summary: ¿es raro que algunas cosas te parezcan conocidas? pero sin embargo no recuerdas haberlas visto nunca en esta vida. O al menos que la hayas visto en otra ¿no?**_

_**¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**_

_**Por: Aisisres**_

_**Capitulo IV: Revelaciones **_

_**Todo transcurría con normalidad ya 2 meses habían pasado desde que Tomoyo se encontró con kero en la habitación de sakura las cosas no iban nada bien ya que ni Tomoyo ni kero habían podido contarle a sakura de que era la reencarnación de Sara ya que sakura últimamente estaba muy ocupada en la escuela y decidieron esperar un poco mas ya que sabían que sakura no podría con el estrés causado que era el cargar con el destino del mundo en sus manos y las cosas no mejoraban ya que sakura era cada vez una amiga mas cercana de Hiroshi y Tomoyo no podía impedir nada ya que no encontraba ninguna escusa de separar a sakura de Hiroshi ya que el se portaba muy amable con ella y Tomoyo no tenia ninguna excusa de poder ver algo malo en el y alejarlo de sakura ,tampoco habían podido hablar Tomoyo ni kero con Touya ya que en ocasiones el llegaba demasiado tarde o en algunas ocasiones tenia que trabajar por la noche en el hospital, por otro lado Shaoran y Eriol no habían avanzado mucho y eso no los ayudaba mucho ya que perdían los ánimos.**_

_**-creo que esta vez tampoco encontramos nada- dijo Shaoran a Eriol llegando de una larga caminata**_

_**-cada día es más complicado mantener el ánimo si seguimos así –dijo Eriol**_

_**-Es cierto-dijo Shaoran viendo por la ventana de la cafetería donde se encontraban**_

_**-sino fuera por que las tenemos que encontrar no haría nada de esto-dijo Eriol pero en ese momento una mujer joven se sentaba a su lado en la mesa **_

_**-y ¿quien eres tu?- pregunto Shaoran al percatarse de la mujer ella era alta y de complexión delgada el cabello le llega un poco mas arrida de la cadera café rojizo y los ojos del mismo color alta y de unos 25 años-**_

_**-yo soy Kaho Mitsuki-dijo la mujer muy amablemente**_

_**-y ¿que se te ofrece ¿–dijo Shaoran de una manera grosera**_

_**-mas bien a ustedes se les ofrece ya que se que necesitan mi ayuda-dijo sorprendiéndolos a ambos **_

_**-disculpa nosotros no necesitamos ayuda tuya por que ni siquiera te conocemos-dijo Shaoran a la defensiva **_

_**-pero ahora ya me conocen y yo también los conozco pero si fueran tan amables de presentarse nos conoceríamos mejor ahora –dijo de forma misteriosa y ellos la miraron con desconfianza **_

_**-¿nos disculpas un minuto?-ella asintió -no creo que debamos de confiar en ella Eriol –le dijo Shaoran una vez lejos en un susurro-**_

_**-hagámoslo que podemos perder además no te diste cuenta de su presencia mágica, tiene grandes poderes-dijo eriol viendo desde su lugar ala mujer **_

_**-Si me di cuenta pero no se te hace raro que alguien venga así nada más y quiera hablarnos-dijo Shaoran aun muy desconfiado **_

_**-es cierto y mas tu con tu cara de buscapleitos-dijo el ojiazul burlándose de su amigo **_

_**-que gracioso pero estas seguro de que podemos confiar en ella-reitero Shaoran **_

_**-por supuesto, que no te has dado cuenta de quien es – **_

_**-no y quien es-dijo Shaoran un tanto confundido**_

_**-a ver si lo averiguas- se da la vuelta y mira a la mujer-mi nombre actual es Eriol Hiragizawa como has estado-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro **_

_**-bien –dice con una sonrisa y después voleta a ver al castaño - y tu ahora como te llamas Leonardo –**_

_**-¿pero como?….-dijo Shaoran confundido**_

…

_**Sakura decidió ir al parque un momento para tratar de despegarse un poco de la escuela y alejarse de los demás ya que estos últimos días todo había estado muy complicado por que tenían que estudiar mucho y hacer proyectos últimamente le habían dejado leer un libro de donde tenían que hacer un ensayo se llamaba "la divina comedia" de Dante Alighieri por alguna extraña razón sakura lo eligió por que creía que ya lo había leído y le seria fácil hacer un ensayo. **_

_**Estaba concentrándose en su lectura cuando cerró los ojos y apareció algo en su mente era una imagen donde ella estaba sosteniendo una especie de flor blanca que nunca antes había visto en su vida pero se le hacia algo familiar y después escucho una voz de mujer muy familiar que decía:**_

_**-**__que lindo un jazmín es mi flor favorita ¿como lo supiste?__**-y después escucho una voz de hombre familiar pero que no podía identificar **_

_**-**__simplemente lo supe sa__**-pero en el momento en que iba a voltear a ver al dueño de esa voz alguien la saco de su ensoñación**_

_**-¡Sakura! Pero que casualidad ¿que haces aquí?- era hiroshi quien estaba también en el parque -o veo que estas leyendo tu libro-**_

_**-a hola hiroshi si -dijo sakura quien después de un momento reconoció a hiroshi- veo que tú también trajiste tu libro-dijo observándolo **_

_**-o si es que quería un lugar tranquilo parta leer ya que en mi casa están haciendo mucho escándalo- -¿podría acompañarte?-pregunto hiroshi **_

_**-O si claro –dijo sakura poniéndose de pie dándole un sonrisa a hiroshi **_

_**-¡sakura!-se escucho a lo lejos era Tomoyo que al ver a sakura hablando con hiroshi corrió para poderlos interrumpir **_

_**-Tomoyo hola pero que haces aquí-pregunto la castaña **_

_**-bueno es que fui a buscarte a tu casa y no había nadie-dijo Tomoyo-y te vine a buscar aquí-**_

_**-así es que mi hermano y papa fueron a trabajar y como me sentía sola decidí venir aquí-**_

_**-y ¿como has estado? sakurita perece que ya no estas tan estresada-dijo observándola la amatista **_

_**-si me siento mejor gracias Tomoyo-chan-**_

_**-sabes que yo estoy siempre para ti sakurita-hiroshi se dio cuenta de que sobraba y decidió despedirse**_

_**-bueno veo que sobro aquí así que me voy-**_

_**-pero hiroshi…-sakura lo detuvo**_

_**-no sakurita, el tiene razón por que tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante-dijo Tomoyo -hasta luego kimura-**_

_**-si adiós –**_

_**-Tomoyo-chan no debiste ser tan grosera con hiroshi el es muy amable y deberías tratarlo mejor –dijo la castaña a modo de regaño a su amiga **_

_**-lo siento sakurita pero sabes que ese tipo no me cae nada bien –dijo Tomoyo asiendo mala cara **_

_**-y menos a mi –dijo kero asomándose del bolso de Tomoyo**_

_**-pero por que trajiste a kero-chan Tomoyo-**_

_**-es que el y yo tenemos que decirte algo muy importante-dijo la amatista un poco seria**_

_**-y ¿que es?- **_

_**-bueno mejor te lo decimos mas tarde okey por que veo que estabas leyendo tu libro-dijo Tomoyo ya un poco mas animada cambiando el tema **_

–_**si es que quería un lugar tranquilo para leer-**_

_**-y ¿cual es? –**_

_**-es uno que ya leí se llama "la divina comedia"-dijo un poco emocionada sakura **_

_**-pero sakurita tú no has leído ese libro-dijo viéndola confundida Tomoyo -yo soy la que ya lo leyó-**_

_**-no Tomoyo-chan yo ya lo leí si me acuerdo perfectamente-dijo sakura muy segura ya que por alguna extraña razón ella sabia que ya lo había leí do e incluso recordaba algunas partes de el **_

_**-bueno y ¿donde lo leíste? –pregunto Tomoyo **_

_**-bueno no me acuerdo pero, ¿no fue en la escuela?-dijo sakura tratando de hacer memoria **_

_**-no esta es la primera vez que nos ponen a leer un libro sakura –explico la amatista ya que ella recordara sakura no leía mucho y mucho menos libros tan largos como era ese a ella le gustaba mas leer novelas solo que lo haya leído Sara pero… ¿acaso seria posible que ella lo recordara?**_

_**-entonces ¿donde lo leí? por que de lo que si me acuerdo es que yo ya lo leí en alguna parte me acuerdo perfectamente-dijo sakura muy segura no se le veía duda de que no fuera así **_

_**-¿lo recuerdas? ¿No lo abras soñado?-dijo Tomoyo ya que si sakura lo había soñado significaba que Sara ya lo había leído por que los recuerdos se le manifestaban como sueños **_

_**-bueno no lo se pero lo veo como si fuera un recuerdo como te acuerdas de los sueños que tengo mas o menos así como que no se ven tan claramente pero tampoco los puedo olvidar tan fácilmente-dijo sakura pensativa**_

_**- por eso te digo que son como recuerdos y hasta hace unos momentos entre como en trance estaba aquí después cerré los ojos y me llegaron unas series de imágenes donde yo sostenía una flor blanca era muy rara pero a la vez muy familiar como si la conociera desde siempre-conto la castaña sacando conclusiones de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos **_

_**-eso significa que debemos decírtelo- dijo Tomoyo seria**_

_**-¿decirme que Tomoyo?-pregunto sakura confundida**_

_**- la verdad –dijo kero una vez más desde el bolso de Tomoyo**_

_**-pero será mejor que vayamos a un lugar menos publico- dijo Tomoyo - vamos a mi casa y ahí te lo diré-y la jalo de la mano para llevarla a su casa**_

…

_**Estaban en su descanso en el hospital de Tokio donde trabajaban ya que Touya le consiguió a yukito un empleo en el hospital para que este no estuviera en la casa todo el día y no se aburriera como el decía no es que no estuviera asiendo nada inclusive algunas veces se levantaba y ayudaba al señor kinomoto a preparar el desayuno y también ayudaba a los deberes de la casa.**_

_**En este momento ellos platicaban de la situación que sakura le dijo a su padre sobre lo que pensaba hacer al entrar a la universidad **_

_**-y dejaras que sakura se mude a un departamento con Tomoyo aquí en Tokio-dijo la falsa identidad de yue a Touya **_

_**-si fuera por mí no la dejaría que saliera de la casa con tanto pervertido que hay en la calle pero ya sabes que papá la dejo ya que la tia sonomi lo convenció de que era hora de que se independizaran-dijo Touya un tanto enojado mientras tomaba jugo en la cafetería del hospital**_

_**-y como piensan pagarlo-pregunto Yukito **_

_**-la tia sonomi dijo que les daría empleo en una de sus tiendas de repostería y así pagarían el alquiler- **_

_**-grandioso no lo crees –comento Yukito emocionado **_

_**-la verdad no me agrada para nada esa idea tendré que darme algunas vueltas por su departamento para ver en que están metidas esas dos-dijo Touya de mal humor **_

_**- ya que mi prima en algunas ocasiones tiene unas ideas inapropiadas para que sakura se vista y además esta lo de el problema de los poderes de sakura y de el regreso de Byron ni siquiera nos hemos puesto a investigar sobre las cosas que hace o si aun no ha reencarnado-dice Touya un tanto preocupado **_

_**-es cierto y no podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a Leonardo que ya ha de tener bastante con andar buscándonos-dijo Yukito bastante preocupado **_

_**-espero que ese chiquillo aparezca pronto tenemos que hacer el plan de ataque – dijo Touya un poco mas tranquilo **_

_**-si la verdad todo se complica estando separados –dijo Yukito con pesar **_

_**-sabes hace como dos meses sentí una energía negativa era muy fuerte su poder pero de pronto desapareció –dijo Touya cambiando de tema-y la verdad eso me preocupo ya que sakura apenas había abierto el libro no quise decírselo a ti ni a kerberos ya que no los quería alarmar pero se me hace muy raro que ya no haya vuelto a aparecer-dijo un tanto extrañado **_

_**-bueno yo no he sentido ninguna energía desde el día que Salí del libro pero me preocupa algo no crees que sea algo raro que el libro volviera a aparecer como lo dejo el mago Clow creí que como Sara lo había cambiado seguiría así –dijo Yukito preocupado **_

_**-bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta que pueda aparecer yue tal vez el sepa la verdad de todo esto pero… ¿acaso no le has preguntado a kerberos sobre esto? –**_

_**-no en algunas ocasiones que quiero hablar con el sobre eso sakura llega y no hemos podido hablar con eso de que sakura no sabe que es la reencarnación de Sara –**_

_**-yo creo que es mejor cuanto antes le digamos la verdad a sakura que ella es la reencarnación de Sara y que tiene que luchar para que el mundo no se vea envuelto en la oscuridad debemos apresurarnos además de que ella debe de comenzar a cambiar las cartas cuanto antes si no se irán quedando sin poderes que las convierten en cartas mágicas-dijo Touya bastante serio **_

_**-la verdad conforme pasa el tiempo se va complicando esto –**_

_**-ahora regresemos a trabajar –pero antes de que se pusieran de pie una mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura café obscuro y ojos cafés de unos 23 años se puso en el camino de Touya**_

_**-disculpa ¿tu eres el doctor Touya kinomoto? –dijo con mucho entusiasmo **_

_**-si soy yo ¿se te ofrece algo? –dijo de mal humor **_

_**-es que hoy es mi primer día aquí y me dijeron que eras el mas guapo de todos en el hospital y puedo ver que es verdad-dijo inspeccionándolo por todos lados **_

_**-y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta Yukito amablemente que había permanecido en silencio**_

_**-mi nombre es Nakuru Akisuki soy enfermera y cual es el tuyo veo que tu eres alguien muy apuesto también –dijo con una sonrisa y viendo a Yukito **_

_**-soy Yukito Tsukishiro pero puedes llamarme Yukito –dijo estirándole la mano **_

_**-claro Yukito a mi me puedes llamar Nakuru-dijo tomando su mano - y a ti ¿te puedo llamar Touya?–dijo mirándolo**_

_**-como sea akisuki –dijo sin mirarla de modo despreocupado **_

_**-esta bien nos vemos después adiós-dijo ella satisfecha y se fue corriendo hacia la salida dela cafetería **_

_**-que te pareció es una chica muy linda no lo crees –dijo Yukito mirando a Touya **_

_**-no te diste cuenta ¿cierto? –dijo Touya quien aun veía a Nakuru **_

_**-¿de que? –pregunto su amigo**_

_**-de los poderes que posee son muy fuertes –dijo aun mirando por donde se fue **_

_**-es cierto pero no por eso te quedaras mirando así por el lugar que se fue como un tonto –dijo Yukito un tanto divertido **_

_**-¿Qué? yo no estaba mirándola solo pensé que podría ser ella-dijo volteándolo a ver **_

_**-¿Quién? Catherine la verdad no lo se tiene grande poderes –admitió Yukito **_

_**-investigare quien es y por que tiene tantos poderes-dijo Touya un poco serio **_

_**-seguro es por eso no crees que sea por que te gusto-dijo Yukito un tanto divertido **_

_**- cállate y vámonos- dijo Touya de mal humor **_

…_**...**_

_**-pero como sabes eso dime inmediatamente –le exigió Shaoran a la mujer que tenia enfrente **_

_**-bueno al parecer cambiaste demasiado como puede ser que ya no me reconozcas creo que ahora eres mucho mas despistado –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro **_

_**-Espera creo saber quien eres, eres ¿Catherine? –dijo Shaoran sorprendido **_

_**-no puede ser que te hallas tardado tanto amigo al parecer ahora eres todo un despistado ni siquiera comprendo como es que me reconociste –dijo el ojiazul burlándose de su amigo **_

_**- bueno eso no es tu problema-dijo Shaoran sonrojado y un tanto enojado**_

_**-bueno me vas a decir tu nombre o vas a seguir peleando con Edward –dijo kaho un tanto divertida de la situación de esos dos sin duda eso nunca cambiaria **_

_**-recuerda que ya no me llamo Edward ahora soy Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa –dijo eriol de forma amable **_

_**-es cierto y cual es tu nombre Leonardo-dijo kaho un tanto desesperada **_

_**-es Shaoran li -dijo Shaoran estirando su mano a forma de saludo **_

_**-veo que ambos cambiaron mucho pero aun así siguen siendo muy guapos-dijo la reencarnación de Catherine con una gran sonrisa**_

_**-bueno eso creo que no importa dinos ¿que estas haciendo por aquí?-dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso con esa situación sin duda esa mujer nunca cambiaria **_

_**-lo mismo que ustedes buscando a los demás –contesto con simpleza **_

_**-pero yo creo que eso no es bueno se suponía que yo tendría que buscarlos a todos –dijo el castaño un poco serio **_

_**-lo se pero es tan aburrido esperar y no he visto a mi marido en tres siglos simplemente lo estoy haciendo para encontrarlo y ustedes han avanzado algo han encontrado a alguien mas-**_

_**-no a nadie solo a nosotros dos –dijo Shaoran desanimado **_

_**-pero dentro de 4 meses viajaremos a Japón mas precisamente a Tokio ¿nos acompañarías? -dijo Eriol para animar un poco las cosas **_

_**-porsupesto así seria mas fácil hallar algo no creen-contesto kaho animada por la noticia **_

_**-si entonces que haremos durante todo este tiempo-dijo Shaoran **_

_**-bueno yo tengo una idea podríamos hacer un hechizo de rastreo en Japón-dijo kaho **_

_**-pero no para eso se necesitaría estar en Japón-pregunta Eriol **_

_**-bueno no necesariamente lo podemos hacer desde aquí en Londres pero solo nos diría las presencias mágicas que hay en Japón y no nos diría cuales son las identidades de las personas que las poseen –explico kaho **_

_**-pero seria mucho trabajo no lo crees estar buscando de casa en casa quien podría ser Sara y demás no sabemos como es –dijo Eriol **_

_**-bueno yo digo que si Sara ya a desarrollado sus poderes seria una presencia mágica muy poderosa ya que ella es la elegida para destruir al enemigo y si hay alguien mas con ella no solo sentiremos la de ella si no las de las demás personas que se encuentran cerca –**_

_**-okey pero cuando podríamos hacerlo ya que nosotros tenemos que ir a la escuela-dijo Shaoran ya un poco mas animado por la situación **_

_**-entonces es por eso que van a viajar hasta dentro de 4 meses bueno yo puedo hasta dentro de dos semanas les parece tomen esta es la dirección de donde me hospedo vayan a la hora que quieran estaré disponible todo el día –dijo con una sonrisa **_

_**-si bueno nos tenemos que ir –dijo Shaoran de forma satisfecha ya que después de todo no perdieron el tiempo ese día **_

_**-si me agrado mucho verlos después de tanto tiempo –dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa **_

_**-A nosotros también cierto Shaoran –dijo Eriol igual con una sonrisa **_

_**-cierto así que nos vemos-dijo Shaoran a forma de despedida **_

…

_**RESIDENCIA DAIDOJI: Habitación de Tomoyo **_

_**-Y que eso que me tienes que decir Tomoyo –pregunta sakura **_

_**-Bueno es que lo que pasa –dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada -no creo que lo vallas a creer pero bueno aquí va, sabes por que tienes todos esos recuerdos como tu los llamas inconscientemente pero que en el interior sabes que lo son –sakura niega con la cabeza -por que tu eres la reencarnación de alguien que murió hace algunos años para ser mas especifica hace tres siglos-dijo Tomoyo seria **_

_**-pero como dices eso Tomoyo eso no puede ser verdad –dice la esmeralda un tanto confundida **_

_**-se que es difícil pero tienes que ir asimilándolo poco a poco ya que también en tu otra vida eras maga quiero decir que tenias poderes mágicos muy poderosos igual que ahora –sakura no lo creía **_

_**-bueno Tomoyo supongamos que lo que dices es verdad pero como sabes tu todo eso- dijo sakura aun confundida **_

_**-sakurita debes creerle a Tomoyo lo que dice es verdad ya que en tu otra vida tu eras mi ama-dijo kero quien estaba comiendo algunos bocadillos de los dejados por la sirvienta hace algunos momentos y no había interrumpido la platica hasta que lo creyó conveniente **_

_**-eso quiere decir que yo…, que yo era Sara-dijo sakura asimilando un poco la situación **_

_**-si eras Sara, Sara Wrenworth bueno ese era tu apellido de soltera –dijo kero de forma suave para que sakura no se alterara **_

_**-es muy importante que tu lo sepas ya que debes recordar todo lo que sabias o sino te afectara en el futuro-dijo Tomoyo preocupada por toda la situación del futuro del mundo **_

_**- pero yo creo que si soy la reencarnación de Sara no es nada de que preocuparse ya que al final algún día lo sabría debido a los recuerdo que van apareciendo en mi mente ¿no lo creen? –kero y Tomoyo la miraban fijamente ya que selo estaba tomando muy bien -**_

_**-Además yo he visto en la tele que muchas personas saben que son reencarnaciones y no creo que les afecte en sus vidas–dijo sakura para tratar de entenderlo mejor **_

_**-la verdad sakurita es que esas personas no tenían poderes especiales como los tienes tu y ese es el problema tu moriste en una batalla para salvar al mundo en ese entonces había una guerra en la cual habían seis elegidos los cuales tenían que luchar con el señor de la obscuridad que era un hechicero muy poderoso que quería llenar al mundo de oscuridad y perdición ya que quería exterminar a todos los hechiceros que hubiera para poder el regir en todo el mundo-dijo kero e hizo un gesto para que Tomoyo continuara **_

_**-por eso nuestros antepasados al nacer el sabían que el tendría mucha maldad y obscuridad en su ser y habría una especie de renovación en el mundo que Vivian pero para evitar que lo destruyera todo ellos decidieron que con las cartas Clow que eran las cartas del mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos lo destruyeran pero para la fecha en la que suponía el iba a nacer el mago Clow Reed como era que se llamaba el mago de todos los tiempos estaría muerto ya que pasarían muchos años desde que se hizo la predicción así que el decidió que cuando el reencarnara no seria la misma persona eligió a alguien que lo precediera y quien tendría a las cartas y a los guardianas y esa persona eras tu pero también existirían otras cinco personas que te ayudarían a acabar con todo el mal que en ese entonces habitaría en el mundo - dijo Tomoyo narrándole lo sucedido **_

_**-y ¿**__**quien eran esas personas? Los elegidos –dijo sakura para tratar de entender todo ya que con lo que había vivido estos últimos meses eso era creíble para ella **_

_**-bueno se llamaban Leonardo **__**Collingwood**__** , Edward **__**Shepard**__** , Fernando Wrenworth, Catherine **__**Townsend**__** ,**__** Isabel Aldridge y Sara Wrenworth dela que eres reencarnación todos Vivian en Inglaterra en el siglo XIX- dijo Tomoyo viendo que sakura comenzaba a asimilarlo**_

_**-pero… ¿como sabes todo eso Tomoyo?-dijo sakura interesándole un poco mas el tema **_

_**-lo que pasa es que cuando tu sellaste el poder de Byron el dijo que regresaría dentro de tres siglos y que se vengaría y después se esfumo y se convirtió en una carta pero lo que paso es que cuando su lanzaste el hechizo el te ataco muy fuertemente y caíste al piso para después morir pero antes tu le diste tu amuleto a tu esposo y con el realizo un hechizo para que cuando Byron regresara tu y todos nosotros reencarnáramos para poder luchar nuevamente contra Byron , pero en nos tendría que buscar a todos para que nos enfrentáramos a el-dijo Tomoyo **_

_**-pero… Tomoyo ¿recuerdas el sueño que te platique? es eso mismo que me acabas de decir y con todo esto tu también eres la reencarnación de alguien Tomoyo –dijo sakura analizando el tema **_

_**-si-dijo Tomoyo **_

_**-eso es fascinante y ¿cual era tu nombre?-pregunto sakura al ver que su mejor amiga lo había sido desde su vida pasada**_

_**-bueno yo era Isabel Aldridge – dijo por fin Tomoyo **_

_**-guau no lo puedo creer eso quiere decir que tu tienes poderes ¿no es así?-dijo sakura animada por todo esto **_

_**-si sakurita ella tiene poderes pero te lo oculto por mucho tiempo-dijo kero **_

_**-pero solo lo hice para cuando fuera el momento indicado se lo digiera –se defendió Tomoyo **_

_**-pero y los demás Tomoyo aun no los has encontrado –dijo sakura **_

_**-sakurita que no pusiste atención el que nos tiene que buscar es tu esposo-dijo la amatista tratando que así lo entendiera mejor sakura **_

_**-pero ¿tu no has dado con nadie?-dijo la castaña **_

_**-bueno yo decidí quedarme aquí contigo para que cuando Leonardo nos encontrara a alguna de las dos no se le hiciera mas difícil pero si he dado con alguien-admitió Tomoyo **_

_**-y quien es- **_

_**-Bueno a el lo conoces desde siempre es tu hermano sakurita el es Fernando Wrenworth-**_

_**-pero no lo sabia me lo oculto todo este tiempo eso significa que el también tiene poderes pero… un momento dijiste Wrenworth tiene el mismo apellido de Sara quiere decir que el en mi otra vida fue mi-dijo sakura pero fue cortado por Tomoyo **_

_**-si- dijo ella con una sonrisa **_

_**-¡fue mi esposo! –dijo sakura aterrorizada y provoco que kero y Tomoyo cayeran debido a lo despistada que llega ser sakura **_

_**-pero que cosas dices sakura el no fue tu esposo-dijo Tomoyo ya recuperada de la caída y explicándole a sakura **_

_**-pero tiene el mismo apellido de Sara y tu dijiste que yo tenia marido-dijo sakura confundida **_

_**-pero te lo acabo de decir sakura tu marido se llamaba Leonardo y además el se encargaría de buscarnos y no nos a encontrado y además Touya no era tu esposo era tu hermano por eso tenia el mismo apellido que tu-le explico calmadamente Tomoyo a sakura**_

_**-pero que alivio es que como tenia el mismo apellido que yo pensé que era mi esposo-dijo sakura un poco aliviada **_

_**-se ve que ahora eres muy diferente eres todo una despistada cambiaste mucho-dijo kero cruzado de brazos **_

_**-¡¿que dijiste? Tal ves no sea la persona mas astuta pero…-se quedo pensando un momento- es cierto kero como era Sara tanto físicamente y de carácter –pregunto sakura **_

_**-bueno tu no tenias el pelo café lo tenias negro como el de Tomoyo y piel del mismo color y tus ojos también eran verdes y de carácter eras mas perceptiva nunca olvidabas nada no se te pasaba ni un detalle pero eras muy amable y dulce como ahora lo eres-dijo kero viendo a sakura **_

_**-y Tomoyo ¿tu como eras?-dijo sakura **_

_**-bueno Tomoyo era…-estaba apunto de decir kero pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió **_

_**-No se lo digas kero quiero que ella misma se acuerde –dijo Tomoyo **_

_**-pero Tomoyo –protesto sakura **_

_**-te servirá de entrenamiento –dijo Tomoyo para animarla**_

_**-Esta bien-dijo sakura dándose por vencida **_

_**-entonces es hora de entrenar con las cartas-dijo kero**_

_**-si kero eso lo tiene un poco abandonado –apoyo Tomoyo **_

_**-esta bien lo hare por que quiero que todo este bien-dijo sakura **_

_**-ya sabes sakurita que…-dijo Tomoyo **_

_**-pase lo que pase todo estará bien-a completo sakura **_

…_**...**_

_**Una habitación en penumbras era ocupada por diversos libreros donde se podían ver libros muy antiguos y gruesos también había un escritorio en el centro de toda la habitación y delante de el una persona quien era la única que estaba ahí y de pronto entra una mujer con un libro en las manos de cabello negro hasta media espalda y ojos cafés de unos 18 años **_

_**-aquí esta lo que me pediste ¿para que lo utilizaremos? –dijo la mujer al que era hasta hace unos pocos segundos el único en esa habitación **_

_**-para poder cumplir mi palabra y además necesitaremos que los guerreros de las tinieblas nos ayuden –dijo un hombre **_

_**-pero ¿en serio es necesario? creo que es una perdida de tiempo desperdiciar la vida así dos veces y todavía no te has acercado a la elegida-protesto ella **_

_**-debemos tener paciencia no todo se hace a la ligera como tu piensas además por lo visto ella es muy poderosa por ello desde que la conocí decidí ocultar mis poderes mágicos por si se daba cuenta –contesto el **_

_**-pero ese jueguito de que la quieras conquistar no me agrada para nada-protesto un vez mas **_

_**-no tiene nada de malo divertirme mientras hago mi deber además ella es muy linda-dijo el de forma divertida**_

_**-bueno ya que ya te deje esta libro me voy se me hará tarde para unos asuntos que tengo-dijo la joven dejándolo solo **_

_**-esta bien no vemos después harumi –dijo el **_

_**-ahora veamos que puedo hacer con estas cosas sin duda cuando menos se lo esperen estaré siguiendo sus pasos de cerca-dijo el de forma amenazante abriendo el libro**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero les guste ya saben espero sus comentarios, alguna duda, comentario o critica. **_

_**Les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic muchas gracias a todos.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización. **_

_**Aisisres**_


	5. ¿el poder secreto? la fe y esperanza

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp excepto la historia ya que es creación mía.**_

_**Summary: ¿es raro que algunas cosas te parezcan conocidas? pero sin embargo no recuerdas haberlas visto nunca en esta vida. O al menos que la hayas visto en otra ¿no?**_

_**¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**_

_**Por: Aisisres**_

_**Capitulo V: ¿el poder secreto? La fe y esperanza**_

_Sakura, desde el día de la confesión que hicieron Tomoyo y kero hace dos semanas había estado muy pensativa ya que al fin había encontrado la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que había tenido durante su vida la verdad no pensaba que todas se dieran a conocer de un solo momento a otro . Ahora ella tenía que acabar con un enemigo al cual ni siquiera recordaba, la verdad ella sabia que el momento en que las dudas que ella tenía se iban a responder pero nunca pensó que serian así tan rápido y todas en un solo momento._

_Ahora ella estaba en su lugar favorito de toda la ciudad el parque pingüino en uno de los columpios donde ella podría estar en paz y pensar un momento todo lo que le pasaba. _

_-creo que después de tanto pensar al fin lo he asimilado nunca imagine que el ser reencarnación de alguien me hubiese ocasionado tantos problemas-al principio solo pensaba que las cosas que sentía eran por la adolescencia toda esa nostalgia y anhelo de cosas que tenia que saber, ya que muchos creen que no pertenecen a donde están y empecé a ignorarlo poco a poco-dijo un tanto pensativa-pero creo que Tomoyo lo sabia des de ese día –dijo recordando una situación hace 4 años que hizo que le regresaran los ánimos _

_Flash back _

_Sakura se encontraba en su habitación pensativa y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas después de su viaje escolar a la playa ella sentía que un sentimiento doloroso le atravesaba el pecho no sabia que era, y se sentía muy triste pero después de un momento llego Tomoyo y entro a la habitación, ella se estaba quedando con sakura por esos días ya que pensaban hacer una pijama da pero sabia que a su prima le sucedía algo, últimamente se le veía muy triste sin ánimos y a ella no le gustaba nada esa situación, quería saber cual era la razón por la cual sakura se encontraba en ese estado, con una sonrisa amable que siempre la caracteriza se acerco a ella que se encontraba viendo atreves de la ventana._

_-Tomoyo… –dijo sakura aun viendo a la ventana_

_-Dime sakura-dijo Tomoyo acercándose a donde se encontraba su prima_

_-por que siento esto que es lo que me pasa –pregunto volteándola a ver- últimamente siento un sentimiento muy horrible un gran tristeza como si extrañara algo, como si anhelara algo, es muy fuerte e incluso hay ocasiones en las que me pongo a llorar,¿a ti también te sucede eso?,¿a ti también te pasa o sabes de alguien mas que le pase?-dijo añorando que la respuesta fuera positiva_

_-no sakura-dijo Tomoyo de forma firme -pero dime que particularmente sientes que es, en que momentos te pasa y desde cuando- le pregunto sospechando la razón _

_-hace como dos semanas de repente cuando veo flores bonitas que creo conocer pero que no recuerdo donde las haya visto antes y hoy en la playa cuando vi reflejado el sol en el agua de el mar cuando estaba atardeciendo de repente vino a mi mente una imagen algo borrosa como si estuviera recordando algo que sucedió hacemucho tiempo y no pude recordarmas después simplemente comencé allorar me entro una angustia y una tristeza muy grandes y cada vez que recuerdo la imagen que apareció en mi mente me vuelve a pasar no se que es lo que me sucede tal vez me estevolviendo loca –dijo comenzandoa llorar sakura siendo abrazada por su prima _

_-tranquila sakurita no llores-dijo acariciando tiernamente a la castaña a la que ha querido siempre como su propia hermana_

_-pero Tomoyo por que me sucede esto quiero saber por lo menos la razón –Tomoyo simplemente la acariciaba_

_-tranquila sakurita ¿esto es por lo que todo este tiempo has estado triste?-pregunto Tomoyo aun abrazándola_

_-si –dijo simplemente la castañés de un rato dellorar sakura se calmo_

_-¿ya estas mejor?- le pregunto Tomoyo aun abrasándola-_

_-creo que si –dijo sakura volteando a ver a Tomoyo con una triste sonrisa_

_-ahora quiero que mantengas esa sonrisa y recuerdes lo que siempre dices cuando estas muy asustada o triste-dijo Tomoyo tratando de animarla_

_-pase lo que pase todo estará bien-dijo sakura un poco mas animada_

_-bien ahora no quiero que sigas agobiándote con esas cosas y cada vez que te sucedan o pesen cosas similares a las de hoy, quiero que recuerdes esto: todo pasa por una razón las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable y que todas tus preguntas serán respondidas algún díasolo tienes que ser paciente y si te pasan esas cosas cuéntamelas todo va estar bien y ahora recupera es gran animoque preocupas a todas las personas que te queremos-trato de explicar Tomoyo para que su prima no se sintiera mal_

_-si lo hare además no debo de seguir preocupando a nadie mas- -gracias tommy-chan-dijo muy animada sakura_

_-¿Por qué? –pregunto Tomoyo_

_-por todo has sido de gran ayuda eres la mejor-dijo sakura dándole una sonrisa_

_-gracias sakura pero ese es mi trabajo por eso somos las mejores amigas y además yo se que si algún día estoy triste contare contigo-dijo Tomoyo dándole también una sonrisa_

_-claro que si-dijo sakura muy animada_

_Fin de flash back_

_-Y después de ese día seguí siendo la misma de antes -dijo sakura con una pequeña sonrisa-además ahora debo de dar gracias ya que tengo las respuestas a todo esto-_

_-¡sakura! Con que aquí estas-dijo Tomoyo con una mano en el pecho y toda la cara roja por correr tanto_

_-¿que pasa Tomoyo?-dijo sakura un tanto preocupada por la apariencia de su amiga_

_-es que te fui a buscar a tu casa y no te encontré y kero me dijo que tenía una hora que habías salido -dijo Tomoyo a un con la respiración agitada_

_-si he estado aquí mucho tiempo –dijo un poco triste aun _

_-pero ¿que pasa? estas algo desanimada –pregunto preocupada Tomoyo_

_-no es nada solo que a dos semanas de haber descubierto que soy la reencarnación de alguien aun no me entraba en la cabeza-dijo sakura de forma desanimada comenzando a columpiarse un poco en el columpio en el que se encontraba_

_-lose sakurita no te desanimes veras que te acostumbraras –dijo Tomoyo animadamente_

_-lose apenas lo he asimilado y recordé esa vez que habíamos ido de viaje ala playa –dijo sakura deteniéndose _

_-ya veo –dijo Tomoyo volteándola a ver a la cara_

_-Tomoyo-llamo sakura a su amiga_

_-dime-respondió Tomoyo de forma pensativa_

_-ese día tu sabias…-dijo sakura dudando continuar_

_-si sakura lo sabia-dijo Tomoyo sabiendo cual era su pregunta-a partir de ese momento aparte mis dudas, ese momento fue en el que supe que tu eras la reencarnación de Sara no te lo dije por que aun no estabas preparada- y la verdad necesitabas madurar mas apenas tenias 14 años y con las emociones tan fuertes tenia que hacer que te olvidaras un tiempo de todo eso-dijo explicándole la situación_

_-y tu… ¿cuando lo supiste?-pregunto sakura con la cabeza agachada_

_-lo supe cuando tenia 8 años, sabia que era raro que tuviera recuerdos de otras personas que nunca antes había visto en esta vida y cuando oí algo sobre las reencarnaciones me puse a investigar un poco mas sobre el tema y poco a poco comencé a recordar todo y lo supe cuando sentí tu presencia mágica supe que tu eras la reencarnación de Sara pero sabia que no podía decírtelo-dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia el frente con el viento dándole en el rostro _

_-lo se pero lo importante ahora es que trate derecordar, la verdad he estado pensando mucho sobre este tema y no he parado de darle devueltas hora de pensar en otras cosas ¿no lo crees Tomoyo?-dio sakura volteándola a ver al rostro_

_-la verdad es que estaba muy preocupada por eso y kero también lo ha estado y la verdad yo no puedo comprenderte del todo pero sabes que puedes contar con migo con lo que quieras –dijo Tomoyo volteándose a mirarla y tomándole las manos en señal de apoyo_

_-si muchas gracias Tomoyo pero aun estoy muy preocupada por todo lo que tengo que recordar y la verdad no creo estar lista para esto –dijo sakura negando un poco con el rastro confundida_

_-recuerda que si eres optimista todo puedeestar bien, ahora debemos de tener fe y esperanza para poder con todo este problema –dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-si pase lo que pase todo estará bien-dijo sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa_

_-si ahora vallamos a tu casa kero debe de estar muy preocupado desde hace mas de una hora que salimos y no hemos avisado donde estamos-dijo Tomoyo levantándose_

_-¿kero sabe que salimos?-pregunto sakura _

_-si el mismo me ha enviado a buscarte dice que aun no le has dado de comer-dijo Tomoyo cayéndole un gotita de la nuca a ambas_

…

_Shaoran salió de su apartamento para dirigirse al lugar acordado para ver a Eriol y dirigirse al departamento de kaho._

_-Hola-saludo Eriol cuando vio llegar a Shaoran -parece que llegas a tiempo-_

_-si ahora vámonos- contesto Shaoran a Eriol_

_En el departamento de kaho_

_- estas seguro de que es aquí –pregunto el castaño a su amigo_

_-Si esta es la dirección que me dio-afirmo Eriol_

_-bueno entonces toca-dijo Shaoran apuntando a Eriol con la cabeza_

_-no toca tú –le empujo Eriol_

_-no pero a ti te la dio-dijo Shaoran tratando de ponerle la manode su amigo en la puerta pero en ese momento se abre la puerta –_

_-Que tanto hacen ahí parados ya pasen-dijo kaho irritada que venia con su bata de dormir_

_-así –dijo Eriol unpoco sonrojado al verse sorprendido por kaho _

_-claro¿como supiste que estábamos aquí?-pregunto Shaoran con suspicacia_

_-pero si que ahora eres un despistado y muy desconfiado lo supe por sus presencias mágicas al parecer entre mas pasen los años ustedes seguirán siendo unos inmaduros-dijo kaho acusándolos con el dedo_

_-no somos inmaduros –dijeron a la vez Shaoran y Eriol_

_-bueno siéntense aquí esperen un minuto al parecer llegaron muy temprano se tomaron muy enserio eso de que a cualquier hora estaba disponible-dijo kaho bostezando_

_-nosotros no podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo-dijo Shaoran en tono decidido_

_-eso es cierto tenemos asuntos importantes –apoyo Eriol_

_-si si pero esperen tengo que cambiarme no pensaran que voy a hacer un hechizo en pijama-dijo kaho bostezando_

_-esta bien pero no tardes mucho con eso de que las mujeres se tardan una eternidad cambiándose No me sorprendería que te tardaras otra vida en hacerlo-dijo Eriol de forma burlona_

_-no lo hare-dijo kaho para después subir desaparecer por el pasillo_

_Quinceminutos después_

_-listo aquí estoy –dijo kaho apareciendo por el pasillo_

_-alfin –dijo Shaoran_

_-¿trajeron todo lo necesario?-pregunto kaho_

_-si donde lo colocamos-pregunto Eriol_

_- en la cocina –mientras se dirigía ala cocina-ahora sáquenlo todo y colóquenlo en la mesa-dijo kaho mientras abría la vitrina y sacaba un pocillo Eriol puso en la mesa distintas hierbas y después se las dio a kaho y ella vertió en el agua y las hiervas y después cuando comenzó a hervir salió mucho vapor y lo puso sobre la mesa después se colocaron alrededor de la mesa con las palmas abiertas sobre el pocillo a una distancia considerable y kaho comenzó a decir el conjuro_

_-invoco el poder de los dioses para que me puedan permitir saber la ubicación de las presencias mágicas más poderosas de japonyo la poseedora del poder de la luna y el sol-dijo kaho mientras continuaban con las manos en el pocillo_

_-¡ahora!- gritaron todos y comenzó a salir de sus palmas una luz proveniente de sus poderes y de el pocillo comenzó a disiparse por toda la cocina el vapor que contenía y salió una luz de ahí donde podía visualizarseun mapa de Japón donde cerca de la capital mas o menos se veían seis puntos brillantes que eran las presencias mágicas_

_-pero que es esto es sorprendente como puede haber tantas presencias mágicas en tan solo un lugar-dijo kaho muy sorprendida_

_-tal vesalla una pequeña posibilidad de que sean ellas –dijo Eriol en igual estado que kaho - ¿Shaoran?-dijo al percatarse que su amigo estaba con la cabeza gacha_

_-pero… pero… -decía Shaoran con la cabeza aun gacha_

_-¿Shaoran que sucede? –pregunto kaho al darse cuenta de el estado en el que se encontraba Shaoran_

_-estoy seguro-_

_-de que que sucede-_

_-son ellas lo se-_

…

_En la residencia kinomoto_

_-¡sakura! –la llamo kero_

_-¿que sucede kero? –pregunto la castaña un poco preocupada _

_-siento una energía que proviene de un hechizo de rastreo –dijo kero volteando a ver para todos lados_

_-un hechizo de rastreo que es eso- pregunto sakura_

_-un hechizo de rastreo es lo que su nombre dice sakura-chan es un hechizo que los magos utilizan para rastrear a las personas o alos hechiceros-respondió Tomoyo quien también se encontraba ahí_

_-también se puede hacer eso –pregunto la oji-verde muy sorprendida_

_-si- respondió kero_

_-tu lo sientes kero-chan-pregunto la castaña_

_-si pero es muy débil al parecer lo están llevando a cabo desde muy lejos –dijo kero cerrando los ojos_

_-eso no esta nada bien kero quien podría estar haciéndolo-dijo la amatista preocupada_

_-no lo se pero para estar mas seguros sakura tienes que aprender a ocultar tu presencia mágica –dijo volteando a ver a sakura la bestia del sello_

_-¿hoeee…? pero eso a de ser muy difícil-dijo sakura un poco angustiada_

_-si kero además yo creo que es hora de cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas sakura para que no pierdan sus habilidades mágicas-dijo Tomoyo_

_-¿hoeee…? también tengo que hacer eso-pregunto sakura muy preocupada_

_-pero es mejor que oculte su presencia mágica además aun no esta preparada para cambiar las cartas –dijo kero con decisión ignorando sakura_

_-es cierto es de mayor importancia eso-concluyo Tomoyo quien también la ignoraba_

_-¡OIGAN! –grito sakura desesperada_

_-¿Qué? –dijeron Tomoyo y kero a la vez _

_-pero… ¿de que diablos están hablando? ni siquiera me hacen caso-dijo sakura muy roja de coraje_

_- lo siento sakurita pero esto es muy importante ya que no sabes quien fue la persona que hizo este hechizo ni tampoco sabemos con que fines lo hizo si buenos o malos-dijo kero_

_-pero si fue el que era mi esposo como era que se llamaba así Leonardo como podremos ayudarlo si de repente desaparece mi presencia mágica-dijo sakura pensativa_

_-en eso tienes mucha razón-apoyo Tomoyo_

_-se ve que ya estas empezando a revivir un poco de esas cualidades-dijo kero_

_-bueno simplemente se me ocurrió –dijo sakura rascándose la cabeza deforma despreocupada _

_-¿pero entonces que podemos hacer?-pregunto Tomoyo_

_-lo tengo-dijo sakura después de que todos se quedaron un momento pensando_

_-que –dijeron kero y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo_

_-podemos hacer desaparecer mi presencia mágica pero la de Tomoyo podemos dejar que sea visible así tal vez la reconozca en el caso que sea mi esposo aun se siente raro decirlo y si es algún hechicero maligno pues se dará cuenta que no es la mía-dijo sakura muy segura_

_-vaya hoy si que te has lucido sakurita –dijo Tomoyo desde su lugar_

_-gracias-dijo sakura con un tenue rubor en la mejillas_

_-Tomoyo tiene razón ahora si que estas usando la cabeza – dijo kero afirmando con la cabeza_

_-¿que dijiste?-dijo sakura con una vena en la frente un tanto molesta_

_-pero ahora debemos comenzar a enseñarte como ocultar tu presencia mágica y también creo que seria buena idea que le avisemos a tu hermano sakurita y también a yue –dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo el enojo de sakura_

_-es cierto ellos llegaran en un momento –dijo sakura mas calmada_

_-ya llegue-se escucho la voz de Touya desde el piso de abajo_

_-ya llegaron es hora de hablar con el –dijo sakura saliendo de su habitación junto con kero y Tomoyo_

_-bajemos entonces-dijo Tomoyo en el camino_

_-hermano que bueno que ya llegaste tengo que hablar contigo-dijo sakura de forma seria_

_-si que pasa monstruo –contesto su hermano mientras tomaba un vaso de vidrio_

_-no me digas monstruo es de algo sumamente serio –dijo sakura un poco molesta_

_-y que es de lo que quieres hablar pequeña sakura-dijo Yukito quien también se encontraba ahí_

_- es sobre nuestro pasado –dijo sakura_

_-de que estas hablando sakura-dijo Touya un poco confundido al ver a kero y a su prima ahí_

_-ya se todo se lo de mis poderes lo de tus poderes de todo lo que paso en el pasado –dijo sakura muy firme_

…

_Después de realizar el hechizo de rastreo Shaoran, Eriol y kaho decidieron ir a desayunar a una cafetería cercana a su departamento para planear lo de su viaje a Tokio._

_-Creo que ahora que tenemos mas posibilidades es hora de organizarnos para viajar a Tokio debemos de dividirnos en todas las ciudades cercanas a la capital –dijo Eriol revisando un plano que tenían sobre la mesa_

_-la verdad no creí que este día llegaría lo veía muy lejos aun-dijo kaho mientras bebía su café de forma autóctona_

_-la verdad ahora que tenemos mas avance significa que la hora de la batalla se acerca así que es hora de poner todos nuestros esfuerzos –dijo Shaoran muy serio _

_-la verdad eso es muy cierto y creo que ahora solo nos podremos ver dentro de tres meses ya que las clases del instituto ya casi están por llegar a su final y debemos de pasar los exámenes así que es hora de la despedida –dijo Eriol deforma similar a Shaoran_

_-si es verdad con todo esto había olvidado que es casi final de siclo escolar y que deberíamos ponernos a estudiar un poco por lo que no nos veremos en varios meses así que un día antes de que viajemos te llamaremos para ponernos de acuerdo sobretodo lo de el viaje y sobre los boletos del avión no se preocupen ya que de eso me encargare yo y también lo de el hospedaje déjenlo en mis manos-dijo Shaoran despreocupadamente pero aun serio _

_-no crees que son muchas las molestias las que te causaremos ¿con todo esto?-pregunto kaho_

_-bueno para mi no es ninguna molestia es mi deber preocuparme por todos ustedes y además dispongo del el dinero de la familia li así que no hay ningún problema con eso-dijo Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café_

_-bueno es hora de retirarnos-dijo Eriol _

_-bueno hasta luego-dijo kaho_

_-si adiós-apoyo Shaoran levantándose junto con Eriol_

…_._

_-bueno solo era cuestión de tiempo no lo creen la verdad no sabia como lo tomaríasasí que mejor deje que Tomoyo se encargara de todo esto –dijo Touya saliendo de su asombro_

_-la verdad solo estábamos esperando el momento en el que Tomoyo te digiera la verdad para poder actuar ya que debes de entrenarte para poder hacer todo lo que hacías en tu otra vida –apoyo la falsa identidad de yue_

_-bueno ahora que ya saben esto tenemos de otro asunto importante del cual hablar-dijo kero_

_-¿que es lo que pasa? acaso es algo sobre lo que sentimos hace unos momentos-pregunto el mayor de los hermanos kinomoto_

_-acaso… ¿ustedes también lo sintieron? –pregunto Tomoyo_

_-si al parecer hay alguien que esta tratando de localizar a sakura –dijo kero preocupado_

_-pero no estamos seguros de quien podría ser –dijo sakura_

_-tal vez sea Leonardo-dijo Touya_

_-tal vez pero no estamos completamente seguros así que yo le propuse una idea a kero y a Tomoyo-dijo sakura de manera firme_

_-¿que clase de idea?-cuestiono Touya_

_-sakurita nos dijo que como no estábamos seguros de quien era que ella ocultaría su presencia mágica pero que nosotros no la ocultáramos la nuestra para que así que si es que esLeonardo podría detectarnosmas fácilmente y si se tratara de alguien más-dijo Tomoyo_

_-y así se daría cuenta que ella no esta aquí-completo Touya -bueno esa es una buena idea ahora si que te lusiste monstruo-dijo Touya de manera burlona a sakura_

_-que dijiste yo no soy ningún monstruo y no deberías decirme así ya tengo 18 años -dijo sakura con un gesto infantil muy enojada_

_-pues para mi aunque por mas que crescasseguiras siendo un monstruo-siguió diciendo Touya de manera burlona_

_-bueno eso es algo de progreso no lo creen –dijo kero mirando a Tomoyo y a Yukito _

_-si ero debemos de darnos prisa para poder cambiar las cartas además de que debemos de enseñarle a sakura a ocultar su presencia, mágica-dijo Tomoyo ignorando la pelea entre los hermanos_

_-es cierto pero debemos dedarnos prisa pero con estos dos peleándose como siempre-dijo Yukito mirando a su amigo y a sakura que seguían discutiendo_

_-pero creo que es divertido-comento Tomoyo mirándolos_

…

_Después de un paseo por el parque decidió que seria buena idea quedarse a leer el periódico. Ya que al parecer no encontró nada de lo que buscaba. _

_-vaya al perecer te interesan las noticias por lo que veo-dijo un anciano entrando por la puerta la sala de una casa muy elegante le vestía de forma cómoda con un pantalón de vestir gris y un suéter verde _

_-solo estoy tratando de encontrar quien fue la elegida para ser la reencarnación de Sara sabes que nuestra familia necesita saber eso ya que yo tengo que ayudarla-respondió Nakuru akisuki a su abuelo_

_-la verdad creo que será mejor que vayas a la ciudad para ver que es lo que encuentras ya que quedándote aquí no encontraras nada-dijo el sentándose en un sillón individual en frente de ella_

_-hace un momento que acabo de regresar del parque y no logre encontrar nada-dijo de forma aburrida_

_-bueno y has tenido algún avance-pregunto inclinándose un poco_

_-bueno hace poco en el hospital en el que comencé a trabajar encontré a una energía muy poderosa y provenía de dos hombres muy apuestos-dijo con picardía_

_-sabes que eso es lo de menos-dijo su abuelo de forma exasperada_

_-es cierto pero no pude evitarlo su nombre es Touya kinomoto y el otro era Yukito tushihiro la verdad son personas muy amables pero no se los motivos por lo que están aquí puede que ellos sean uno de los seis elegidos pero no estoy realmente segura-dijo Nakuru un tanto preocupada por la situación _

_-deberías usar las reliquias que tenemos, los amuletos de Sara y Leonardo para que puedas asegurarlo-dijo de forma pensativa su abuelo_

_-sabes que no puedo tocarlos ya que tienen un gran poder-dijo aun leyendo el periódico de la forma mas obvia _

_-pero tu has sido la elegida para poder ayudar a Sara tu tienes un gran poder también-dijo su abuelo para convencerla _

_-no lo creo pero después tratare-dijo levantándose-ahora tomare una ducha-dijo desapareciendo por una puerta_

…

…_..Tres Meses Después…._

_Sakura y Tomoyo iban de regreso a su casa después de un día muy largo ya que su graduación estaba muy cerca y debían hacer los preparativos para el baile, la clausura y los tramites para la universidad y los de el departamento que iban alquilar._

_-hoy fue un día demasiado largo no lo crees Tomoyo-pregunto sakura a su amiga mientras iban caminando_

_-la verdad es que si, no puedo creer que dentro de poco seremos unas universitarias-dijo Tomoyo animada_

_-si y pronto viviremos solas, aun que no te oculto que extrañare a papa y a mi hermano-dijo sakura un tanto triste_

_-no te preocupes sakura-chan todo estará bien –le dijo la amatista para animarla_

_-si, pero con todo esto no he comenzado a cambiar las cartas –dijo sakura alarmada_

_-pero no debes angustiarte ya que mantener tu presencia mágica oculta no es un trabajo nada fácil y por ahora no te debes de preocupar ya que debes ir reponiendo tus poderes para poder cambiarlas cartas-le dijo la amatista para que se sintiera un poco mejor_

_-es cierto-dijo sakura dándole una sonrisa_

_-y sabes también debemos de pensar en otras cosas- dijo Tomoyo _

_-¿como cuales? –pregunto la oji-verde_

_-debemos prepararnos para la fiesta de graduación y yo tengo una importante misión en eso-dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada_

_-y cual es esa Tomoyo-chan-dijo sakura_

_-tengo que hacer tu vestido de graduación debe estar estupendo –dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos_

_-pero Tomoyo no puedo dejar que tu me hagas el vestido me sentiría una abusadora-dijo sakura apenada_

_ tienes por que sentirte así sakura ya que yo lo hago con mucho cariño para ti-dijo Tomoyo para que se sintiera mejor su amiga_

_-bueno gracias y ya tienes una cita para el baile-dijo sakura cambiando el tema _

_-no aun no tengo a nadie pensaba en que fuéramos juntas tu, chiharu, rika naoko y yo-dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada_

_-bueno para mi eso esta bien ya que yo tampoco tengo a nadie para ir aunque creo que chiharu ira con yamazaki-dijo sakura pensativa_

_-pero el nisiquera le ha pedido que vaya con ella-le dijo Tomoyo _

_-bueno acepto ir con ustedes –dijo sakura después de pensarlo un momento_

_-pero como ahora has aceptado ir con nosotras eso significa queya no podrás ir con nadie mas –dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose y volteando para atrás donde se podía ver que se acercaba alguien corriendo_

_-hoe no entiendo que es lo que dices –dijo sakura confundida_

_-bueno solo promételo ¿ok?-dijo Tomoyo aprisa ya que hiroshi era quien venía corriendo_

_-si lo prometo-dijo sakura con la mano en el pecho de forma soléenme _

_-hola sakura-dijo hiroshi después de alcanzar alas chicas con la respiración entrecortada_

_-hola hiroshi-dijo sakura con una sonrisa_

_-hola daidoji-dijo hiroshi mirando a la amatista_

_-hola kimura-dijo Tomoyo de forma indiferente_

_-sakura podemos hablar en privado por favor-dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña_

_-si claro-dijo sakura mirando a Tomoyo mientras se alejaban_

_-bueno eto yo me preguntaba si, si tu quisieras ir al baile conmigo-dijo hiroshi un poco ruborizado después de alejarse un poco de Tomoyo_

_-este yo no se que decir bueno gracias por pedírmelo de verdad pero acabo de prometerle a Tomoyo que iría con ella y las otras chicas lo siento de veras-dijo sakura muy apenada con las mejillas un poco rojas_

_-bueno no tienes por que sentirlo sakura bueno gracias por escucharme-dijo hiroshi un poco desilusionado_

_-no hay de que pero en verdad lo siento-volvió a decir sakura apenada_

_-no importa de verdad bueno me voy-dijo hiroshi quitándole importancia y retirándose por donde había llegado_

_-si adiós- dijo sakura despidiéndose con una seña con la mano_

_-y que te dijo sakura-pregunto Tomoyo después de que sakura la alcanzara_

_-me pidió si yo quería ir al baile con el-dijo sakura un poco sonrojada_

_-¿y que le dijiste?-pregunto Tomoyo un tanto preocupada_

_-bueno le dije que no ya que te lo había prometido Tomoyo-dijo sakura tranquilamente mientras caminaban_

_-pero si no me lo hubieras prometido que le hubieras dicho –dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose_

_-la verdad yo no lo se –dijo sakura un poco confundida deteniéndose junto con Tomoyo_

_-bueno sakurita si en verdad quieres ir con el no necesariamente tienes que ir con nosotras si en verdad te importa hazlo ve con el –dijo Tomoyo sinceramente _

_-la verdad yo pienso que es un buen chico pero yo no lo veo mas allá que un amigo y nada mas pero aparte cuando lo dijo tuve una sensación extraña –dijo sakura recordando _

_-extraña-inquirió Tomoyo_

_-si lo que pasa es que cuando me lo dijo sentí como si estuviera traicionando algo muy importante para mi así que por eso no lo veo mas allá de un amigo-dijo sakura restándole importancia_

_-¿sabes a que se debe eso?-pregunto Tomoyo_

_-no-dijo sakura después de un momento de pensarlo _

_-se debe a que una parte de ti sabe que debes estar con la persona adecuada-dijo Tomoyo explicándole_

_-te refieres a que debo estar con el que fue el esposo de Sara-dijo sakura confundida_

_-puede ser pero no estoy muy segura de eso –dijo Tomoyo_

_-pero seria lo mas probable no es así-dijo sakura _

_-la verdad es que tal vez tu estuviste con una persona en tu vida pasada no quiere decir que en toda la eternidad estarás con ella por que puede ser que no sea la persona adecuada ya que solo hay una persona especial para ti-explico Tomoyo_

_-¿y eso que quiere decir?-dijo sakura sin entender _

_-bueno lo que yo quiero hacerte entender es que tu no estas obligada a estar con Leonardo solo por el simple hecho de que en tu vida pasada hayas estado con el puede que te enamores de alguien mas-explico Tomoyo_

_-creo que tienes razón-dijo sakura después de analizarlo -puede que cuando el y yo nos encontremos tal vez lo decepcione por no ser como el esperaba-dijo desilusionada la castaña_

_-pero mira debes de mantener tus ánimos estoy segura de que eso no pasara ya que ustedes son de esas personas de que en cuerpo y alma siempre estarán juntos en la eternidad-dijo Tomoyo con una radiante sonrisa_

_-tu crees eso –dijo sakura_

_-por su puesto –apoyo Tomoyo_

_-bueno puede ser que yo le agrade y que tal vez estemos juntos-dijo sakura mas animada_

_-si hasta esa fecha tu tienes que tener arriba el animo por que además aun contamos con el poder secreto-dijo Tomoyo animándola_

_-¿el poder secreto?-pregunto sakura_

_-si la fe y la esperanza –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa _

_-tienes razón Tomoyo-chan nuestro poder secreto la fe y esperanza-dijo sakura sonriéndole_

_-si ahora demonos prisa si no kero pensara que queremos que muera de hambre-dijo sakura con una gota en la cabeza_

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero les guste ya saben espero sus comentarios, alguna duda, comentario o critica. Hago un pequeño aviso a partir de ahora subiré los capítulos cada mes por causas personales mis disculpas por no avisarles antes y les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic muchas gracias a todos me alegra que se interese esta historia que la apoyen y sin mas que decir.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización. **_

_**Aisisres**_


	6. descubrimientos o tal vez ¿un dia mas?

_**Descalimar: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp excepto la historia ya que es creación mía.**_

_**Summary: ¿es raro que algunas cosas te parezcan conocidas? pero sin embargo no recuerdas haberlas visto nunca en esta vida. O al menos que la hayas visto en otra ¿no?**_

_**¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**_

_**Por: Aisisres**_

_**Capitulo VI: descubrimientos o tal vez ¿un día más? **_

_**Las vacaciones de verano estaban comenzando y los chicos ya habían llegado a Japón y decidieron dividirse tal y como lo habían planeado después de los grandes avances que tuvieron en Londres ya que tenían la esperanza de encontrarlas o averiguar de quien eran esas presencias mágicas, se dividieron como ya habían acordado cada uno en las pequeñas ciudades que hay en las afueras de la capital de Japón, Tokio. Eriol se tendría que dirigir a la ciudad de Chófu, kaho se dirigiría a la ciudad de Mitaka y finalmente Shaoran se dirigiría a la ciudad de Tomoeda y así mientras estaban de vacaciones irían de ciudad en ciudad para poder encontrar al dueño o en el mejor de los casos que fueran ellas, las dueña de esas presencias mágicas y ahora se encontraban en el departamento de los chicos ya que kaho decidió vivir aparte ya que para ella "ambos pudieran actuar con libertad con sus visitas" cosa que hizo que los chicos se sonrojaran de sobremanera aun así Shaoran se opuso ya que él les dijo que se haría cargo de los costos por que según él era su responsabilidad ya que él era el encargado de reunir a todos y darles asilo pero kaho se rehusóasí que ella estaría en un departamento aparte.**_

_**-bueno ya que todo esta planeado nos veremos al atardecer –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa**_

_**-si todo esta acordado pero y si nos llegáramos ha perder ya que esta ciudad es diferente-dijo kaho un poco preocupada**_

_**-bueno eso no es problema ya que si nos perdemos podemos llamarnos por el celular-DijoShaoran de forma seria**_

_**-en eso tienes razón pero debemos darnos prisa ya que no tenemos todos los días estaremos desocupados tenemos que ir por los horarios de la universidad y revisar todo el papeleo por la cuestión–dijo Eriol sin ganas**_

_**-es cierto pero no creo que yo tenga tanto problema ya que yo he estado cambiando habitualmente de escuelas y para mi ya no es estresante –dijo el castaño restándole importancia**_

_**-es cierto no puedo entende5r como es que tu soportabas eso –dijo el oji- azul un poco asombrado-**_

_**-yo creo que Shaoran lo hacia con la única esperanza de que quizás pudiera encontrar a Sara- dijo la pelirroja después de mantenerse callada-**_

_**-Es cierto solo lo hacia con esa esperanza-dijo Shaoran recordándolo –aun recuerdo la ultima vez que estuve en mi casa fue cuando tenia catorce años –dijo con un poco de nostalgia**_

_**-tenias catorce años y ya estabas comprometido-dijo Eriol asombrado**_

_**-estas comprometido-dijo kaho igual de asombrada que el oji-azul lo que le saco una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa a Shaoran –**_

_**-si yeso me causo muchos problemas-dijo Shaoran serio al recordarlo**_

_**-pero ese era un matrimonio arreglado no-dijo kaho interesándose en elpasado de su antiguo amigo**_

_**-si lo ero ya que Meling y yo no queríamos casarnos nos queríamos si de eso no hay duda pero de la forma en como se quieren los hermanos no como un pareja que se ama y además estaba su novio mi deber en la jefatura como el jefe de él clan li y mi deber con la profecía -dijoShaoran recordando el día que partió de su hogar –**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**La tensión se podía cortar con un hilo en el despacho de la siempre imponente dama Ieran Li una mujer de aspecto joven de cabello negro la matriarca de la familia li quien asumió su cargo después de que su marido Hien Li falleciera en un accidente automovilístico desde hace varios años ellos, ahora estaban ahí para hablar de un asunto que los involucraban a los dos ya que era de suma importancia tratar de este asunto ahora que tenían tiempo y antes de la partida de el castaño hacia Beijing la capital de su país para seguir la profecía que hace pocos meses recordó al recuperar completamente sus recuerdos.**_

_**-entonces aun no has cambiado de idea por lo que veo-dijo Ieran seria como siempre sentada detrás de el escritorio **_

_**-no, sabe que es mi deber y ya he tomado mi decisión y no pienso cambiar de idea así que si me lo permite tengo que marcharme-dijo Shaoran dando una inclinación al levantarse y salir de la habitación **_

_**-bueno tu sabes las consecuencias de tus actos yo no pienso interferir con la profecía porque yo se muy bien que es tu responsabilidad pero eso no significa que puedas dejar todo debes primero arreglar tus asuntos antes de marcharte no puedes dejar a Meiling así sabes bien que podrías durar mucho tiempo buscando a todos-dijo hieran de forma muy seria al pensar en todas las obligaciones que tiene su hijo**_

_**-madre se todas las consecuencias que arte esto pero no pienso dejarlas ya que esto es muy importante-dijo Shaoran girándose rápidamente-además usted sabe que Meiling en verdad nunca aquerido casarse con migo ni yo con ella siempre nos ha parecido absurdo todo esto de l compromiso arreglado y solo lo hacíamos para evitar problemas y tal vez no debería decírselo yo pero Meiling tiene novio y es una gran persona y eso no me afecta en lo mas mínimo –dijo Shaoran mostrando en sus ojos ámbar enfado**_

_**-pero comopuede serposible que no te moleste en lo mas mínimo ustedes dos están comprometidos y aun si no quieres hacerlo por tu compromiso hazlo por la jefatura de el clan eso es de suma importancia y aun así lo dejas como si no importara en lo mas mínimo-dijo Ieran mostrando al igual que su hijo su enojo**_

_**-sabe perfectamente que eso si me interesa y no lo dejo como si no importara usted ahora esta llevando el cargo así que no tengo por que preocuparme-dijo el castaño mostrándose un poco mas calmado- sin embardo usted sabe que tengo que irme no puedo permitir que vuelva a suceder lo que paso hace tres siglos eso es muy importante y si no lo entiende ahora lo entenderá en el tiempo que me tome volver-dijo calmado retirándose de el despacho de su madre Shaoran sin mirar atrás**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**-bueno yo creo que cuando vuelvas deberás asumir tu cargo como el jefe de el clan ¿cierto?-pregunto kaho **_

_**-creo que si ya que cuando vuelva ya tendré la edad adecuada para asumir el cargo y casarme-dijo Shaoran serio**_

_**-¿en serio estas pensando en casarte con tu prima?-dijoEriol preocupado**_

_**-la verdad no creo que me case con ella lomas probable es que mi madre ya me allá buscado otra prometida ya que no problemas para ello –dijo Shaoran sin darle importancia**_

_**-pero…¿a ti no preocupa eso? – pregunto Eriol asombrado **_

_**-la verdad no creo que tenga la mayor importancia-dijo Shaoran mirando un mapa despreocupadamente **_

_**-yo creo que si la tiene –dijo kaho mirándolo seria mente –o es que has olvidado que muy pronto volverás aver a Sara y que también debes tomar en cuenta su presencia y todo lo que pasara después-dijo kaho tomando un poco de te **_

_**-claro que la he tomado en cuenta pero si Sara y yo estamos juntos obviamente que no me importaría en lo mas mínimo ya que no seria problema para mi ya que yo solo tendría ojos para ella-dijo shaoram muy seguro volteando a ver a kaho a los ojos **_

_**-buena respuesta hermano –dijo Eriol desde el otro extremo de la mesa**_

_**-tienes razón buena respuesta –dijo kaho dándole una sonrisa a Shaoran **_

_**-creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Shaoran terminando de guardar sus cosas en su mochila**_

_**-si-dijeron kaho y Eriol asintiendo **_

…

_**Después de la fiesta de graduación Tomoyo decidió que era hora de comprar un nuevo guarda ropa a pesar de que le encantara diseñarle ropa a sakura decidió que esta vez era mejor comprarla ya que tendría que darse prisa para cuando ingresaran a la universidad ya que tendrían cosas importantes que hacer en esa época y no se podrían atrasar y después de a ver visitado varias tiendas decidió que era hora de darle un pequeño descanso a sakuraque estaba sumamente cansada.**_

_**-Tomoyo no puedo creer que hayamos visitado tantas tiendas en tan poco tiempo-dijo sakura sorprendida viendo la gran cantidad de bolsas que había cargado por todo el camino**_

_**-si es min especialidad hacer compras aun que me hubiera encantado diseñar y hacer tu ropa yomisma tal y como yo te diseñe el vestido de graduación te veías soñada-dijo muy entusiasmada Tomoyo**_

_**-pero no me gustaría que te tomaras esas molestias por mi culpa además en estas semanas estaremos muy ocupadas y no me gustaría que te retrasaras por mi culpa Tomoyo-chan-dijo sakura con gesto de preocupación en su rostro**_

_**-sabes que para mi no es ninguna molestia todo lo relacionado contigo al contrario me encanta y además por eso mismo decidí que vendríamos de compras para evitar que haya retrasos en todo, ya que aun nos falta terminar de mudarnos al departamento y tenemos que iniciar con el trabajo en una de las sucursales de las tiendas de mi mama-explico Tomoyo**_

_**-es cierto –dijo sakura dándole una sonrisa-pero es hora de apresurarnos para 1que terminemos pronto tengo que llegar a darle de comer a kero-chan si no cuando llegue me regañara por intentar matarlo de hambre-dijo sakura con una gota en la nuca levantándose de la banca don de se habían sentado**_

_**-a veces kero puede llegar a ser muy dramático-dijo Tomoyo de igual forma que sakura- ha y como vas con lo de ocultar tu presencia creo que ya lo estas haciendo muy bien ya que no la siento-dijo Tomoyo cerrando los ojos**_

_**-si kero mi hermano y Yukito decidieron enseñarme entes de mudarme al departamento para evitar que corriera peligro-dijo sakura mientras caminaban **_

_**-si eso debe ser muy importante ya que no sabemos que pasara-dijo Tomoyo seriamente**_

_**-pero démonos prisa Tomoyo ya que aun tenemos que hacer muchas cosas-dijo sakura corriendo en el interior de una tienda**_

_**-espérame sakura-chan-dijo Tomoyo tratando de alcanzarla**_

…

_**Touya estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico tranquilamente en casa se le hacia raro que todo estuviera muy tranquilo sabia que eso no era nada bueno no quería alarmar a sakura para evitar quitarle la emoción que tenia por mudarse al departamento en Tokio.**_

_**-aun no ha llegado sakura-pregunto kero bajando del segundo piso de la casa kinomoto**_

_**-no aun no llega –respondio touya con indiferencia leyendo el periódico**_

_**-entonces mejor regresare a arriba –dijo kero volando de regreso-**_

_**-espera–se oyó la voz de Touya-**_

_**-que sucede- pregunto kero volteando **_

_**-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo de forma seria el mayor de los kinomoto-es sobre sakura y las cartas-dijo Touya serio**_

_**-que sucede con ellas-pregunto kero**_

_**-no crees que ya debe ser hora de que las empiece a cambiar esta pasando el tiempo y eso no es bueno estoy un poco preocupado no crees que todo esta demasiado tranquilo desde la vez que se sintió la presencia de que alguien esta realizando el hechizo de rastreo- dijo Touya**_

_**-la verdad yo también me he estado preguntado lo mismo –dijo Yukito que venia entrando de la cocina –**_

_**-la verdad es que si esto no es nada bueno pero tampoco podemos arriesgar a sakura a que se ponga cambiar las cartas y además no me siento muy bien en esta forma-dijo kero con expresión seria**_

_**-creo que deberíamos comenzar a hacerlo ya que no hay mucho tiempo-dijo Touya**_

_**-solo esperemos un poco mas aun no esta preparada ya que si comienza a hacerlo la situación se podría poner peligrosa-dijo kero serio**_

_**-es la verdad no la podemos arriesgar así –dijo Yukito**_

_**-lo se pero esto no me esta gustando vivo con la incertidumbre de que le pueda pasar algo a ella o alas cartas-dijo Touya un poco molesto**_

_**-tienes razón pero neos que es lo podríamos hacer de ahora en adelante –dijo kero**_

_**-yo tampoco – dijo Touya preocupado **_

…_**.**_

_**Llevaba mas de tres horas buscando algo que le pareciera raro pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal ahora estaba sentada en una de las cafeterías de el centro de Mitaka mirando un mapa de la ciudad que había conseguido después de salir de el departamento de los chicos en Tokio aunque creía que se había perdido aun mantenía las esperanzas de encontrar algo y después buscaría la manera de salir de ahí ya que ella no era ninguna niñita poseía 25 años de experiencia y no los desperdiciaría tampoco se daría por vencida solo por haberse extraviado en un país al cual nunca había ido y que apenas y sabia hablar el idioma de ese país en que había estado pensando cuando acepto a ir a ese país pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para estarse lamentando ya estaba ahí y era hora de ponerse a buscar nuevamente pero por ahora comería algo**_

_**-buenos días-dijo una joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos de el mismo color en japonés cosa que kaho apenas y comprendió así que mejor decidió hablar en ingles**_

_**-buenos días- contesto kaho en su idioma natal-¿hablas ingles?- la pregunto kaho a la camarera **_

_**-si que es lo que va a ordenar- le contesto amablemente la camarera**_

_**-bueno en realidad no se ni la mitad de lo que dice aquí-dijo señalando el menú- bueno no se nada de lo que dice aquí-dijo mirando una vez mas el menú-¿podrías traerme algo que sepa bien? Confió en tu buen gusto -dijo kaho sonriendo amablemente**_

_**-por supuesto- contesto la chica de cabellos oscuros y se fue al poco rato regreso con un plato de rameen**_

_**-aquí tiene espero que le guste se que tal vez esperaba un platillo occidental pero cuando se come la comida de nuestro país en otro no sabe igual así que es mejor comer la comida del país que estas visitando- dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha**_

_**-bueno ya que dije que confiaba en tu buen gusto lo probare- dijo kaho tomando los palillos para después llevárselos a la boca – sabe muy bien-**_

_**-bueno si quiere algo mas puede llamarme me retiro- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia y lleno hacia otra mesa **_

_**-claro pero espera- dijo kaho antes de que se fuera la chica **_

_**-si dígame –contesto volteando la castaña**_

_**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto kaho sonriendo**_

_**-me llamo Nakuru akisuki mucho gusto-dijo acercándose y dándole la mano**_

_**-kaho mitsuki igualmente – dijo kaho sonriendo**_

_**-bueno entonces me retiro- dijo Nakuru despidiéndose**_

_**-no espera me preguntaba si tu podrías ayudarme ya que hablas perfectamente el ingles y podrías ayudarme en algunas cosas que necesito-dijo kaho con calma**_

_**-bueno claro salgo en dos horas- dijo Nakuru mirando su reloj de pulsera en su brazo**_

_**-perfecto te esperare aquí- dijo kaho sonriendo y señalando la mesa con sus manos **_

…

_**-la verdad no creo que haya alguna otra alternativa, sakura debe comenzar a cambiar las cartas casi no las utiliza y después de todo debe entrenar mas seguido- dijo kero después de meditarlo un momento para encontrar una buena solución**_

_**-tienes razón en eso pero si sakura comienza a cambiar las cartas sin ninguna razón las cosas se pueden poner algo peligrosas- dijo Touya después de pensar lo dicho por el guardián**_

_**-eso es cierto ya que si ella comienza a cambiar las cartas al hacerlo cambia el libro y nosotros comenzaremos a tomar de su energía y tendrá menos al comenzar a cambiarlas y como ni siquiera entrena muy seguido eso puede afectarla demasiado-dijo Yukito muy seriamente**_

_**-entonces no hay otra alternativa debemos comenzar a entrenar nuevamente- dijo kero**_

_**-Si pero como haremos pera que no se sienta el entrenamiento mágico como sabemos hace tres meses se hizo un hechizo de rastreo y no se sabemos quien lo haya realizado- dijo Touya recordando lo sucedido hace tres meses**_

_**-pues tendremos que crear un campo de energía para neutralizarla y que no se sienta en otras partes- dijo kero**_

_**-le tendríamos que pedir ayuda a mi prima para crearlo y claro para que ella también entrene bueno no solo ella si no también todos nosotros que buena falta nos hace- comento Touya**_

_**-bueno entonces ya que estamos de acuerdo solo falta decírselo a sakurita – dijo kero muy feliz **_

…_**.**_

_**Después de haber recorrido lo suficiente para poder haber encontrado algo ya estaba demasiado cansado no sabe como pudo haberse olvidado que estar buscando por todas partes era tan cansado en realidad como estaba tan animado por encontrar a las chicas lo había olvidado . Se preguntaba como una ciudad tan pequeña como tomoeda podría costarle tanto trabajo encontrar a alguien.**_

_**-bueno al parecer tendré que volver a los viejos tiempos- dijo Shaoran sentándose en una banca del parque que esta cerca de el centro comercial en ese mismo momento suena su celular-bueno—contesto Shaoran**_

_**-hola xiao-lang –dijo la alegre voz de Meiling li del otro lado de la línea- ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo con voz chillona**_

_**-bien-contesto Shaoran tratando de ocultar la alegría que le ocasionaba la voz de su prima**_

_**-¿así que bien? Entonces porque no te has molestado ni siquiera solo una vez en llamar a tu pobre prima que ha estado sumamente preocupada- dijo Meiling con voz preocupada**_

_**-por favor Mei perdona pero he estado muy ocupado últimamente-contesto Shaoran después de acercarse otra vez el celular al oído**_

_**-esta bien por esta vez te perdono pero dime en que has estado ocupado- dijo Meiling alegremente**_

_**-si he tenido grandes avances ahora estoy en Japón por que…- pero en ese momento sintió una energía sumamente oscura**_

_**-xiao-lang ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Meiling preocupada**_

_**-hay una energía… -**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-dijo Meiling al no obtener respuesta**_

_**-tengo que colgar Mei te hablo luego-dijo Shaoran parándose y mirando hacia todos lados**_

_**- espera xiao…- dijo Meiling al cortarse la comunicación**_

_**Pero que es esto al parecer alguien trata de hacer un hechizo de índole oscura pero… donde-dijo Shaoran mirando a todos lados –tal vez debería ir- después cerro los ojos y comenzó a correr – es por allá**_

…

_**Kaho había esperado a que Nakuru saliera y ahora iban camino a donde sea que kaho se dirigiera ya que Nakuru no tenia ni idea de a donde iban.**_

_**-bueno y donde es donde tenemos que investigar- le pregunto nakuru a kaho**_

_**-la verdad es que es algo sumamente gracioso- dijo kaho**_

_**-¿Cómo que algo sumamente gracioso?-le pregunto nakuru bastante confundida**_

_**-es que no tengo ni la menor idea de a donde ir –dijo kaho **_

_**-¿Qué como que no sabes a donde ir? – le Dijo Nakuru exasperada**_

_**-si es que yo no conozco esta ciudad y la verdad necesitaba ayuda para poder buscar algo importante – dijo kaho recordando la razón por la que estaban ahí**_

_**-y que es ese algo que buscas debe ser de suma importancia ya que has viajado a un país al cual ni siquiera conoces el idioma –dijo nakuru**_

_**-tienes toda la razón es muy importante pero no creo que lo entiendas-dijo kaho mirando al frente y evitando la mirada escéptica de nakuru**_

_**-esta bien que acabemos de conocernos pero no creo que no sea capaz de entenderlo –dijo nakuru un poco indignada**_

_**-esta bien que me simpatices pero no puedo estar diciendo mis secretos así como así apenas te conozco y no es que crea no tengas la capacidad de no entenderlo sino que me tomaras de loca y te ahuyentare así que no te lo diré por ahora-dijo kaho seriamente **_

_**-bueno pero esencial que me lo digas ya que si no sé que es lo que andas buscando como la encontraremos rápido-dijo nakuru**_

_**-si es cierto pero…-en ese momento kaho se quedo petrificada en su lugar –no puede ser- dijo a dirigir su mirada a nakuru – tu también lo sientes no es así- le pregunto a nakuru**_

_**-si es la energía que se usa al hacer un hechizo oscuro pero se siente un poco lejos-dijo nakuru mirando al cielo**_

_**-es cierto es pero que no pase nada malo-dijo cerrando los ojos kaho- y tu como es que lo sientes –le pregunto a nakuru-**_

_**-lo mismo digo –dijo nakuru mirándola seriamente**_

_**-entonces tendremos que ir a un lugar privado –dijo kaho-para que te explique lo que busco-**_

_**-si entonces vallamos a mi casa –dijo nakuru asintiendo**_

…

_**Estaba completamente exhausta no entendía como era que había aguantado todo este tiempo pero ya habían terminado con sus compras y estaban en una de las bancas de el centro comercial descansando y cuando ya hubiesen terminado irían a sus casas.**_

_**Tomoyo estoy muy cansada no creo poder caminar hasta casa- dijo sakura desparramada en su lugar**_

_**-sakura pero no fue mucho tranquila además aun tenemos que ir a probarnos la ropa que hemos comprado me muero de ganas de verte con esa ropa- dijo Tomoyo soñadoramente**_

_**-pero Tomoyo ya me has visto con la ropa en las tiendas ¿es necesario ponérmela otra vez toda?- dijo sakura sin ganas**_

_**-por supuesto ya que no me acorde de llevar mi cámara conmigo cuando lo hacíamos y debo grabar lo maravillosa que te vez con toda esa ropa y debo armar los atuendos- dijo Tomoyo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo**_

_**-pero… ¿en verdad es necesario? Recuerda que tenemos que tener energías para la mudanza y adaptarnos a nuestro empleo-dijo sakura como excusa**_

_**-lose sakura-chan pero debo grabarte- dijo Tomoyo como si fuera realmente necesario**_

_**-esta bien no se como me convences- pero en ese momento ambas se quedaron estáticas –Tomoyo ¿pero que es esto? – Pregunto sakura –nadie mas los siente- dijo sakura mirando a su alrededor**_

_**-es un hechizo de magia oscura y nadie mas lo siente por que no poseen poderes mágicos se encuentra muy cerca de aquí probablemente se encuentre en la ciudad- dijo Tomoyo de manera seria**_

_**-tal vez deberíamos ir a investigar –dijo sakura poniéndose de pie y comenzando a correr- tu ve por otro lado para que abarquemos mas lugar- dijo sakura mientras corría**_

_**-pero sakura espera no servirá de mucho-grito Tomoyo pero al ver que sakura dejo tiradas las bolsas de sus compras las alzo y al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que sakura se había perdido entre la gente – y ahora como la encontrare a ocultado su presencia tal vez debería de ir a buscarla- dijo levantándose con todas las bolsas y comenzando a caminar**_

…

_**Pensó que era buena idea ir a investigar donde era el lugar donde estaban haciendo el hechizo e investigar quien era para conocer la identidad de su enemigo iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien que también iba corriendo y muy distraído por que también choco con ella y los dos terminaron en el piso el quien al parecer era un chico quedo encima de sakura que al abrir los ojos se topo con unos ojos color ámbar profundos que le eran de una forma extrañamente familiar vio que el chico estaba sorprendido y un poco apenado y a pesar de eso no pudo evitar preguntar **_

_**-disculpa pero ¿nos conocemos?-le pregunto sakura confundida porque de una extraña manera el chico se le hacia muy familiar**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Bueno antes de que me digan cosas altisonantes por la tardanza les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza de el capitulo ya que en verdad me he pasado pero bueno si lo leyeron espero que les haya gustado y saben que espero sus comentarios y sobre todo les agradezco que lean a todos tanto a los que dejan su comentario como a los que no pero me encantaría que dejaran uno por que así sabría si les agrado o no y con el capitulo hay mucha cosas que serán aclaradas en el siguiente capitulo que espero terminar a tiempo y sin mas que decir gracias por el apoyo y por favor comenten eso me ayuda a escribir.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

_**Aisisres **_


End file.
